Saving You
by orchidrose295
Summary: Maka has a secret, and Soul is worried. Becoming distant from the group started to make everyone else worried for her safety as well. Not to mention Crona and Ragnarok have become one of the best students the DWMA has to offer. Third category: Romance. Ships: SoMa, TsuStar, KilIz, KiTti and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Just finished watching Soul Eater (I know it came out ages ago, but I had other stuff to watch on my anime list) and I LOVED it! So, I'm gonna give writing a fanfiction about it a try. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, just the plot.**

* * *

"Why are you wearing that hideous jumper?" Soul asked Maka as she entered the front room, wearing a very long, pink jumper which hid both her neck and her arms completely.

"I've ran out of clothes." Maka snapped, glaring daggers at her weapon. "Isn't that right, Blair?"

"Nya~? How should I know? I don't go through your washing!"

The three stayed quiet, not daring to look at each other. The television was blaring in the background, but no one paid any attention to it. "You know, Maka…" Soul mumbled. "Ever since you came back from that lone trip you took last month, you've been acting really weird."

"Not to mention wearing these disgusting jumpers from time to time!" Blair purred, jumping a top of Makas head.

"Why would you guys care anyway?! It's my personal life, not yours!" Maka screamed, running out of their apartment door and sprinting towards the DWMA. Blair jumped off of her head just before she left the apartment.

_Stupid people, always butting their fat noses into other people's business! _Maka thought as she ran, taking no notice of the orange motorcycle running alongside her. _If they knew what I was going through, then they wouldn't be so death damn nosy 'bout it! _

"Maka, get on the motorcycle, now. It's not cool to be running around in this heat with that sort of thick jumper on!" Soul snapped, holding out his hand. Maka stopped dead in her tracks, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Soul stopped alongside her. "It's not cool to cry, either."

_He doesn't understand… He'll never understand… No one will… _Sniffing, she wiped her eyes with the back of her jumper and simply smiled at Soul, falling forwards and landing in his arms. "I don't feel so good…" Feeling her head with his free hand, he sighed in frustration.

"You have a fever… I told you running around with that jumper on was a stupid idea." Soul muttered. "You need to take the jumper off. Now."

Makas eyes widened, leaping away from Soul. "I don't have anything on underneath this!" She spat, starting to run again, only to fall flat on her face. _I can't move… W-why is the world starting to go black? _The last thing Maka saw was Souls worried face before blackness consumed her.

* * *

"Are you sure she's okay, Nygus?" Soul wondered, looking down at his meister who was lying down asleep on a bed in the infirmary.

"She's fine, Soul. Has she been in any fights recently? It seems she has sustained severe injuries everywhere on her body, especially on the arms and upper torso."

_Don't use words like torso, it's so uncool. _"Not that I know of. She started wearing those really weird jumpers after going on some trip alone. She's also been distant from us and not participating in any activities."

Tsubaki and Kid were listening in the corner, watching Makas body for any signs of waking up. Looking away from Maka, Kid notices the shelves. "AHHHHH! WHY AREN'T THEY SYMMETRICAL ANYMORE?!"

"Be quiet, Kid!" Tsubaki hissed. "You may wake up Maka!"

Kid gave a low snarl as he got to work putting the shelves 'correctly'. That was the only thing you could here for a while as jars and books jingled and bashed against one another. The door creaked open, and in came in Black*Star, Liz and Patty and Sid. "Guys, Professor Stein wants you to come into class now." Liz addressed, grabbing Kid by the collar and dragging him out of the room, followed by Patty who tried to cheer him up.

"I was so close to finishing!" Kid screamed, making students come out from nearby classrooms come out and stare at him.

"Come on, Tsubaki." Black*Star mumbled, leaving the room with Tsubaki by his side. "Why does she get to be the center of attention? I mean, she only fainted and the nurse discovered cuts on her body. Nothing as great as what I can do!"

"You don't mean that really, Black*Star…"

Now all that remained in the infirmary was Sid, Soul, Maka and Nygus. "You should be getting to class, Soul. We'll come find you as soon as she wakes up." Sid instructed, ushering the white-haired boy out of the room and shutting the door. "Okay, Nygus. What do you want to talk about?"

Soul, being nosy yet worried, pressed his ear against the door to hear what the two had to say. "Do you know the pass code to the blood bank the school keeps?"

_Why would Nygus want to know that? _Soul thought to himself.

"Of course I do! But why do you want to know?"

Nygus sighed. "Maka has lost at least half of her blood. She needs more for her systems to work properly."

Sid gasped and ran out of the room, knocking over Soul in the process, not that he knew it of course. Without hesitating, Soul ran as fast as he could to his classroom to discuss this newly found information with everyone else.

* * *

Makas eyes started to flutter open, her sight being very fuzzy and dark. She could hear familiar voices and some unusual noises. "W-where am I?" she mumbled, trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down again.

"Don't sit up too fast, stupid." Soul smiled, squeezing Makas hand tightly. Maka grinned and returned the gesture. "How ya feelin'?"

"Like crap." Maka simply stated, receiving a snort from Soul. "Now I know how Sleeping Beauty feels…"

"You weren't asleep for that long, Maka." Nygus grinned, passing Maka a glass of water, which she quickly gulped down. "You were out for…" she checked the clock "around five hours, maybe?"

"BLACK*STAR WAIT UP!" Tsubaki growled from outside as the door came flying off of its hinges. "Sorry about this…"

Black*Star flung himself onto Maka, crushing her in a bear hug. "You're awake! You must've felt my amazing presence whilst I was walking down to come check up on you." Everyone else piled in after him.

Liz sweat dropped. "Walking is an understatement…"

"Once school ends, you are free to leave." Nygus smiled, making everyone cheer.

The gang had a happy talk, informing Maka of what's happened during her absence and the new strategy they had thought of to get more souls. A few arguments which needed Makas intellect was all sorted out and nobody could've been happier than Soul, who was glad that his meister was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time in Death City, and Maka was walking home alone from a bookstore which Soul had dropped her off at on the way home. She was allowed to leave the infirmary, which made everyone happy and relieved. The streets were filled with the usual late night shoppers and drunkies walking into the bars dotted around the city. It was on nights like these where Maka could relax and take it slow without having to worry about anything, except for maybe feeding Soul, who was most likely hungry at this point.

Laughing, Maka skipped to her apartment and swung open the door. "I'm back!"

"'bout time!" Soul snapped, rushing over to Maka and taking the shopping bag away from her. "Blair was about to start cooking and she sucks at cooking!"

"That's not very nice, nya~!" Blair pouted, transforming into a cat. "My cooking is excellent."

"Says who?" Maka and Soul mumbled, staring at the cat. Blair just hissed and strutted out the front door.

Setting out the ingredients, Maka got to work in making Souls favourite meal, hamburgers and chips. "It's the least I could do for you helping me out today." Maka had replied when Soul asked her why she was being so nice.

"You haven't poisoned the food, have you?" Soul questioned, glaring at the food on his plate.

"If it was poisoned, then why would I be eating it?" Maka answered, taking a large bite out of the burger. She swallowed before continuing. "Besides, if I killed you then I wouldn't have a weapon to fight with, would I?"

She had a point, and Soul knew that. The only thing that bugged him about that statement was how she said it. Sadly, but with enough 'matter-of-factness' to hide it. It sort of freaked him out. Sighing, Soul gave in and took a large bite of his burger. Stars shone in his eyes as he swallowed, scoffing down everything on his plate. "Aw man! That was so cool! You should make burgers more often!"

Maka smiled in response. "Glad you liked it. Although… I did cut my finger when chopping up the potatoes…" Soul raised an eyebrow as she showed him her bandaged finger, laughing nervously.

"You should be more careful…" Soul muttered. "Well" he stood up, followed by Maka. "I'm gonna go watch TV, you joining me or reading your new book?"

"Does it matter if I join you?" Maka asked, rolling her eyes.

Soul mentally slapped himself. "If you do join me, then I have to put something on that we both like, duh!"

Maka playfully hit him in the arm. "I'll join, but you can put on whatever you want to put on." Soul smirked. "AS LONG AS sexual content is kept under the radar."

"Aw… that sucks! A god like me needs all the nudity and stuff like that that he can get!" Black*Star moaned from out of nowhere.

Soul and Maka looked at each other, and then at the assassin. "W-when did he get here?"

"I was always here!" Black*Star protested, stomping his foot. "Well then, let's watch TV!"

* * *

It was around midnight when Black*Star finally collapsed on the sofa. The moon shone brightly through the window, creating a goldish glow in the dark room. The TV was still on, but the sound was muted. Maka stifled a yawn as she placed her book in her lap to rub her eyes. She was curled up in a ball on the armchair, a blanket draped over her loosely. Looking around the front room, she noticed Souls body sprawled across the coffee table, asleep. _How can he fall asleep so easily?_ Maka asked herself; getting up and neatly placing her blanket over Souls body and retreating to her bedroom, book in hand.

* * *

"Maka, wake up! We'll be late for school!" Soul snapped, shaking her shoulders as hard as he could. "You're the one who usually gets me out of bed!"

"Five more minutes…" Maka smiled, Maka-chopping Soul with an encyclopedia before turning to her side.

Soul sighed. _I didn't wanna do this to ya, but… "_IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP NOW THEN YOU WONT GET PERFECT ATTENDANCE AT SCHOOL!" Nothing. Not even a Maka-chop. She must be tired. _Plan B! Tickle her feet! _A sly grin made its way onto Souls face as he made his way to the foot of her bed. Folding the bed covers up, he stared at her small feet for a while before attacking them, not showing any mercy.

"W-what are y-you doing?!" Maka managed to spit out through fits of laugher. Thrusting her foot back, she pushed it forwards, kicking Soul as hard as she could on the nose, unintentionally. Pushing herself up and peering over the bed, she noticed a small fountain of blood spouting out of his nose. "Oops. Sorry… It's your fault, though. You should never tickle a female when they're still asleep."

Soul gave a shaky thumbs up. "Thanks for the advice…"

It was Makas turn to sigh as she hauled herself out of bed and taking a change of clothes with her to the bathroom. When she came out a few minutes later, Soul was still on the floor recovering from the foot attack. "I didn't hit you THAT hard, did I?" she asked innocently, holding out a hand.

Soul gratefully took it and pulled himself up. He stretched, his whole body cracking and popping. "Let's go to school!"

"Never thought I'd live to see the day when you're actually happy to go to school." Maka laughed, playfully nudging his shoulder.

* * *

"Sorry we're late, Professor!" Soul and Maka apologized, bowing down to Stein, who was happily perched in his wheelie chair.

"I expect this much from Soul, but from you, Maka?" Stein plainly stated, spinning around to look at the pair. Whispers erupted from the class, wondering what he might do to the two late people. "Since I'm in a good mood because we're going to be dissecting a corpse that I found in the streets" the students rolled their eyes, guessing that he actually killed the poor person or he has a collection of dead bodies somewhere in his house. "I'll let you both off of the hook."

"Thanks, professor!" they both smiled and ran to their seats, taking out books and anything else they might need.

"So, why were you guys late?" Liz wondered, a mischievous grin on her face as she nudged Makas side with her elbow.

Makas face went bright red. "Nothing like that at all! Why would you think that?"

"Oh come on, Maka! Everyone here knows that you like him." She replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"First of all, that's creepy. Second of all, is it really that obvious? I mean, I don't show any hints or anything, do I?" Liz could tell that Maka was worrying, but who wouldn't in a situation like hers?

Soul stared at the two girls, not being able to process a single word that they were saying. _Who're they talking about? _


	3. Chapter 3

After that 'eventful' lesson, it was time to collect souls. Game faces were on as everyone pushed and pulled to try and get the best jobs. As always, Kid, Maka and Black*Star found the best jobs to complete. "See you back here in… let's say in about an hour?" Kid proposed, twirling his weapons in the air.

"Sure, we can do that. After all, I AM gonna become god!" Black*Star grinned, jabbing his thumb at his chest. His other hand was occupied by Tsubaki in ninja blade form.

"We'll be here before you guys!" Maka laughed, pointing her weapon at the two boys.

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"GO!"

The three raced off in different directions, grins plastered on their faces. It now became a race to the trio of meisters as too who would complete the job first. "To make it more interesting… how about if we win, I buy you whatever you want. If we lose, you make me whatever I want for dinner tonight." Soul smirked, shark teeth showing.

"Deal."

* * *

Stopping dead in front of a tall forest, Kid gulped. "What's wrong, Kid?" Liz asked.

"T-the trees… t-they aren't s-symmetrical!" Kid whined, chucking himself onto the floor like a pillar that has just been knocked over. "I'm a piece of rubbish! Put me by the curb on garbage day!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Piece of rubbish! Piece of rubbish!" Patty sang, transforming into a human and dancing in a circle around her meister.

Liz transformed back into a human and face palmed, grabbing her younger sister by the collar of her shirt and tugging hard. That just made Patty fall on the floor and laugh some more. "Patty, say it in that special way which makes him happier." Liz pleaded, staring at her sister with puppy dog eyes.

"Got it!" Patty smiled, raising her hand. She cleared her throat. "Get your ass moving now damn you!"

Kid's eyes opened wide. "THAT'LL ONLY WORK ONCE ON ME!" he shouted.

"Sure it will…" Liz snickered.

"Liz! Patty! Transform! Let's go kick some kishin butt!"

* * *

"Black*Star! We went the wrong way AGAIN!" Tsubaki growled, slapping her meister over the head.

"It's hard to see with all this fog blocking the way!" Black*Star shot back, growling like a hellhound.

Tsubaki sighed. They had been surrounded by fog for the last 10 minutes and they couldn't find the exit or the kishin that they're supposed to fight. "Sorry, Black*Star…"

"No need to apologise, Tsubaki! A god like me forgives anyone but the kishins!" Black*Star laughed. "I don't forgive Maka when she gives me Maka-chops, though…" he added, making Tsubaki laugh.

"You do realise that at times you do deserve them, right?"

"No I don't! No god deserves to be beaten up by one of his subjects!" Black*Star snapped, stomping ahead of Tsubaki only to fall into a hole.

"BLACK*STAR! ARE YOU OKAY?" Tsubaki cried, receiving a thumbs up from Black*Star.

"I-I'm fine…" he croaked, giving a weak smile.

"That's a relief…" Tsubaki smiled, placing a hand to her chest. "I'll find a way to get you out!"

* * *

"We can either go left or right and I say we go right!" Maka snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"And I say we go left!" Soul hissed, coping Maka.

Maka just sighed in frustration. "Fine then. How about we split up? I mean, the paths probably go 'round in a circle anyway."

Souls jaw fell down to the floor. "Do you NOT take any notice at all when it comes to horror films?! If we split up, then we'll be hunted down and killed!"

"As you pointed out, it only happens in horror movies, not in real life. Geez, you're such a dumbass sometimes!" Maka growled, Maka-chopping Soul and walking away from him.

"If you start screaming don't expect me to come and rescue you!" Soul shouted, only to receive a middle finger from Maka. _Is she trying to prove something? _Soul just sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, strolling down the left path.

* * *

"We finally found you!" Kid panted, glaring daggers at the tall man in front of him. "It took us around 2 hours, but we found you!"

"Yay!" Patty cheered, doing a little dance.

"Can we get this over with? I have a date with Kilik, and I don't wanna be late." Liz huffed, examining her nails.

"Sure" the kishin slurred "I can kill you all nice and quickly!" His hands disappeared, reappearing and holding two Beretta 92s.

"Bring it, Fatty!" Kid insulted, jumping in the air to avoid a swarm of bullets. His weapons followed suit, transforming gracefully and landing in his hands.

"Let's go!" Patty cried, her cheery composition flashing in the gun.

They were both skilful gunmen, firing at any vulnerable spot as soon as they saw it. Landing a critical hit was near enough impossible, let alone actually hitting their opponent.

"You're very good for a kishin!" Kid shouted over the noise, receiving a thanks and a compliment in return. _This guy is way too nice to be a kishin… but he is a kishin so I shouldn't let my guard down…_

* * *

"That took longer than expected…" Tsubaki whistled, panting heavily on the ground.

"Thanks, Tsubaki. Remind me to help you whenever you get stuck in a hole!" Black*Star roared, laughing his head off as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

_Whatever you say… _"So… now that you're out of the hole, shouldn't we go and look for the kishin?" She noticed Black*Stars stance change drastically, eyes glaring through the fog.

"It's already here…" he snarled. "Tsubaki!"

"Right!" Tsubaki grinned, transforming and landing into Black*Stars awaiting hands.

A female sauntered over to them with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Hey there, cutie!" she giggled, stroking Black*Stars hair. "Why so tense?"

"Is that a kishin?" Tsubaki wondered.

"I'm positive."

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a beautiful woman you've just met!" the female gasped.

"The only beautiful woman I've ever met is Tsubaki!" Black*Star spat. Realising what he just said, his cheeks turned a crimson red.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna hafta tear her apart, limb by limb." The female sneered, her finger nails growing in size.

Black*Star and the kishin launched themselves into the air, flailing their weapons around to try and get a single blow. _At this rate, I'm never going to win the race and surpass god! _Black*Star thought, growling slightly. _I hope everyone else is having better luck than me…_

* * *

Soul kicked a pebble down the forest path, his hands fiddling with a branch that he found.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you start reading, I want to thank all the people who have favourited and followed this story so far. Thank you so much! :D Hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story!**

* * *

Soul paced back and forth worriedly. He easily heard Maka screaming from however far away she was, but what if she was testing him to see if he would keep his word? _She better be joking… _Soul growled as he ran down the path to meet up with his meister. _She better be okay…_

* * *

Kid panted as he ducked behind a fallen tree. "Why's he so hard to defeat?!"

"Maybe cuz we haven't tried Soul resonating yet?" Patty said, tilting her head.

Liz sighed at her sister's response. It was so simple, why didn't Kid think of it? "Get ready, Liz, Patty…" Kid instructed.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" All three cried, Kids soul growing immensely as the weapons snaked up his arms.

"Noise level at 0.5%. Ready to fire in 3…"

"2"

"1"

"Firing~!"

Kid's body shot up from the tree and fired straight at the kishin, a blinding white light consuming the beast and disappearing. There was no kishin, just its red soul floating helplessly in the air. "Darn in! It won't be symmetrical!" Kid snarled as he swiped the soul.

"It's okay, Kid. Sis has one extra soul than me, so if you give it to me then it'll aaallll be symmetrical!" Patty grinning, placing a hand on Kids shoulder.

"Liz, is this true?" She shrugged her shoulders. "*Sigh* Here, Patty."

"YAY!"

* * *

"What's keeping everyone?" Black*Star grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot.

"Just be glad that you won." Tsubaki smiled, pecking Black*Star on the cheek.

The laughing sun had disappeared ages ago, the moon now hanging above the DWMA. Stars dotted the ebony sky and Tsubaki decided to play dot-to-dot.

"I see my name!" Black*Star called out, pointing near the moon.

Tsubaki squinted. "It definitely says something…"

"Yeah, MY name!"

Tsubaki sighed, pointing out other stuff such as a giraffe, elephant and even a toilet. That seemed to bring Black*Stars spirit up as he started to join in. Soon, like all things, the game turned into a competition to see who could find the funniest thing.

* * *

"You DARE argue with me!" Crona spat, thrusting Ragnarok into Makas left leg. She let out a small whimper, noticing how the tip of the blade stuck out from the other side of her leg. He pulled out and cackled, getting ready to strike again.

"MAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Crona snarled. "Well, looks like your weapon in shining armour came to save you." And with that, he dissolved into the darkness.

"S-soul…" Maka sadly smiled, coughing up blood. Soul arrived a few seconds later, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. He gingerly scooped her up, wiping away a trail of blood trickling from her mouth with his thumb.

He chucked slightly. "This is the second time you'll need to see Nigus in just three days…" Frowning, he looked around. "Who did this to you?"

"T-the k-kishin…" Maka lied. She couldn't break her deal with Crona. EVER.

"That bastard…" Soul mumbled.

"Hey, i-it's only some bruises. I'll be fine." Maka reassured, squeezing Souls hand for comfort.

Sighing was the only thing Soul could do as he gave Maka a piggyback back to DWMA. Checking his watch, he grumbled. They were really late. About two and a half hours late. _Really? It took that long just to get here, argue, go our separate ways and then meet up again… _Hearing a small moan, Soul turned his head to see Maka asleep, her head perched atop of his right shoulder. He chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Maka." Soul didn't notice the smile that formed on Makas face.

* * *

A couple days later everything was back to normal. Maka was out of the 'hospital', again and enjoying spending time with her friends. "So, who wants to play basketball?" Black*Star asked, holding the ball high above his head.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered as they raced each other to the basketball court.

"The teams are! Maka, Me, Liz and Tsubaki! Black*Star, Kid and Patty!"

"How about I'm the referee? Then, the teams are equal and I don't have to play." Maka suggested.

Everyone looked at her as if to say 'really?' They all shook their heads with evil smiled plastered on their faces. "You're playing whether you like it or not!" Maka groaned, catching the ball with ease.

"You've gotten better, Maka!" Liz and Patty cheered, sticking up their thumbs.

Maka scoffed. "Yeah, right. Whatever." She turned around and threw the ball over her head, getting the ball perfectly into the hoop. That left everyone gobsmacked. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Black*Star laughed and smacked her as hard as she could on the back. "When did you learn to do that?! That was awesome!"

"Do what?" Maka asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"What do you mean, 'do what'?! You got the ball in the basket from far away AND not even facing the net!"

"I did that?" Everyone face palmed. Really? She didn't do that on purpose. _Luck… that's what it is… _Patty reasoned. "Oh well. I'm still being referee." Maka muttered.

"No!" Black*Star shouted, making everyone stare at him. "One-on-one. Me versus you. First one to 100 points wins. And just because I can, the punishment also affects their weapon."

"So basically meister versus meister, right? Sure, why not."

"Maka you better win!" Soul cried.

Maka just rolled her eyes in response. Whenever the group had a bet or a battle or whatever, Maka would almost always lose. Either because she didn't care or it was something she wasn't very good at. This time was different, she was battling against Black*Star in something that he was good at and both hers and Souls dignity were on the line! With Black*Star, you never know what crazy schemes come into his head.

* * *

"Half way, Maka!" Soul cheered happily, very surprised that his meister was doing this good against the undefeatable Black*Star. So far, both meisters were drawn, having 50 points each. Everyone was placing bets on who was going to win, even Stein and Marie who had popped up out of nowhere.

"I place £50 on Maka winning." Marie grinned, fishing around in her purse for the money.

"Well then, I place £50 on Black*Star winning." Stein shot as he passed the money to Patty.

Patty innocently smiled. _What a great way to earn money without doing anything!_


	5. Chapter 5

The basketball match went on for around an hour, each team not gaining a single point. The group, and teachers, watched with much anticipation, throwing more money onto the table with each minute that went by. "Shit! I'm all out of money!" Stein growled as Maka just scored.

"No fair! I wasn't paying attention!" Black*Star pouted, crossing his arms.

Maka just grinned. "Can't accept the fact that you're being beaten at your favourite game by a girl who virtually never plays?" The crowd 'ooooooed' at Maka comeback. This just made her feel even more confident and cocky. "If you want to win, then come and get the ball from me." She teased, striding up to Black*Star and bouncing the ball in front of his face. "Well?"

Black*Star hissed and made a leap for the ball. "FUCK!" he screamed, missing the ball completely and falling face first into the ground. He shot up and spat on the ground in an attempt to get all the sand out of his mouth. He was so preoccupied with cleaning his mouth that Maka had just won the game.

"YAY!" Marie and Soul cried together, jumping up in the air. "You did it Maka! I never had any doubts!" Soul ran up to Maka and squished her in a hug. "Now we won't be punished!"

Marie smirked and tapped Patty on the shoulder. "So… about all the money I just won?"

Patty smiled. "Sorry, but I can't give out this money because I bet all of it on Maka, which means that I win all the money. Bye!" Patty zoomed off, a very pissed off and pregnant Marie chasing after her. _Wow… for a pregnant lady she sure can run… _Stein thought, turning the screw in his head a couple of times.

"Who knew Patty was actually pretty smart?" Maka grinned as she watched the pair run around the water fountain.

Liz scoffed. "She's only smart when there's money involved. For example, let's say the next quiz we have there's a prize for first, second and third which is money. Patty would do whatever she can to get it. She's smart enough to not cheat, as well." These were the very rare moments when Liz wished that she could be a little bit more like her younger sister, but she wouldn't say that out loud.

Soul placed a hand on Black*Stars shoulder. "So… what's your punishment going to be?"

Black*Star chucked his head back and started to laugh. "A god like me doesn't get punished! If I lose, then I get to treat myself to an all you can eat buffet with Tsubaki!" Souls jaw dropped. He should've expected that from someone like Black*Star…

* * *

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Tsubaki grinned, walking a little way in front of her meister as they exited the park. Black*Star just grunted in response, hands crossed over her chest. "Aw come on, Black*Star! You lost, but at least you have a great punishment! It's something you've always wanted, so you deserve it!"

This seemed to make Black*Star a little happier as he caught up with Tsubaki and held her hand. She smiled, squeezing his reassuringly and he returned the gesture. "Thanks, Tsubaki. I needed that."

"No problem. So… which buffet do you want to go to? How about Mackers or Death Belt? You love those places."

Black*Star thought for a moment. "Where do you want to go?"

Tsubaki was so thrown off by this that she almost tripped over her own two feet. "W-what?" she chocked out. "W-where I want to go?" _That loss must have been really bad for him…_

Black*Star cleared his throat as a small blush formed on his cheeks. "W-well, a god like me doesn't need to choose where he's going to dine. His peasants should instead." Tsubaki giggled and grabbed Black*Stars arm, tugging him towards the outskirts of Death City.

* * *

Patty collapsed on the steps to her, Kids, house. She was so exhausted from running away from Marie. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she licked her cracked lips. She managed to get away with all the money and shake Marie off of her. _Today turned out to be a good day._ Weakly lifting her arm, Patty rapped three times on the front door. "PPPPAAAAATTTTTTYYYYYY!" Liz cried, swinging open the front door only to find no one there. "Cherry knockers... GET OFF MY LAWN!" she spun around to see Kid standing there with his eyebrows raised. "What? I've always wanted to say that." Kid just symmetrically shrugged his shoulders and retreated to him perfectly symmetrical bedroom. Liz shut the door and flopped down on the sofa to ring Kilik.

"L…Liz…" Patty croaked before her eyes snapped shut. She just lay there, stuck in dreamland with fluffy giraffes and rollercoasters.

* * *

"Welcome home, you two!" Blair greeted as she hopped from the sofa to the floor. She bounded up to Maka and Soul and happily rubbed her head against their legs. "How was the basketball match?"

Soul smirked and picked up Blair. "Well, originally it was all of us except for Maka playing but then Black*Star challenged her to a meister v meister match and Maka won."

Blair purred and clapped her tiny paws together. "It was nothing. He's really easy to beat." Maka mumbled, picking up the TV remote and chucking herself onto the sofa. The first channel she licked to was the Death City DWMA News channel to see what was going on.

**Today on the ten o'clock news, the meister and weapon pair Ox Ford and Harvar D.Éclair have been found dead down an alleyway in the downtown area of Death City. "**That's where we are, isn't it?" Soul asked. Maka just nodded her head. **A message was written on the wall. Detectives have confirmed that is was written in the victims' blood and is also written in witch language. Tomorrow morning I will be on the scene translating this message. In other news…**

Maka had a few tears in her eyes, the TV remote now on the floor. Soul leaped into action and threw a bag of bread at the remote, which somehow turned off the TV. "P-poor Kim… s-she loved Ox, a-and Ja-Jaquline loved Harvar."

Soul sighed. It couldn't be helped if a meister and its weapon died because of a witch, but were they fighting a witch or did the witch find them? From the looks of things, wasn't in his weapon form. That meant only one thing. "Kim said that she has to go and translate the message, right? Maybe we can go join her to show support." Maka smiled meekly. That was a good idea, even if it did come from Soul.

"Once the news is finished I'll ring her up." Maka picked the remote up off of the floor and turned it back on to watch the weather, wiping away the few tears that had managed to fall down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun seeped through the curtains, waking up Soul from his slumber. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Staring up at the ceiling, he noticed that he was in the front room. _Weird, why aren't I in my bed? _He sat up, only to hear a thud and some moaning. He scanned the room and found Maka face first into the kitchen floor. _What the hell is she doing in there? _Soul tried to stand up, but failed miserably as he tripped over his own two feet. Looking towards his feet, he saw that his shoelaces were tied together in a knot he knew that he could never undo. "BLAIR!" he hissed, moving around like a snake in an attempt to get Blair's attention.

"What?" Blair snapped, her head peeking around the side of the sofa. "What happened?" Soul pointed towards his feet. Blair made her way over there and stared at the knot. "That looks nasty."

"Can you cut it?" Soul asked, growing impatient. He looked up at the wall clock and gasped. They were going to meet Kim soon for the translation. In about five minutes, to be exact. "Quickly!"

Blair rolled her eyes and swiped at the lace, cutting it instantly. Soul sprang to his feet and slung Maka over his shoulder like a bag. "See you later!" she called after them as Soul left the apartment. "Now, back to sleep…"

* * *

This day was NOT going to be good for Patty. She ached all over from sleeping on the stairs last night, and she was freezing. Liz had gone to get the post this morning and completely missed her younger sister on the porch. "Like I said Patty I'm sorry!" Liz apologised for the umpteenth time that morning.

"I don't want your apologies! I want to go to an amusement park with fluffy giraffes! THEN I'll forgive you!" Patty growled, clinging onto Kid like a child who didn't want to get lost.

The Shinigami sighed. This morning had been horrible for him with all the arguing between his weapons. Quite frankly, he blamed Patty for being a sneaky genius and Liz for not stopping her earlier. They were both at fault in his books. "FOR DEATHS SAKE SHUT UP ALREADY!" he spat.

"Yes Kid…" both girls mumbled, not looking at their meister or each other. To them, the ground suddenly seemed very interesting.

Kid smiled. This proved that he was in control and that they respected his judgements and requests. If everyone did this too him, he would be the best Shinigami ever. There were a few other people besides from the group that respected him like they did with Lord Death, but not enough to make Kid feel like he was doing his job properly. _From today onwards… I will be the best Shinigami Death City has ever seen!_

* * *

Black*Star moaned and held his stomach tightly in his hands. "What in Deaths name was that place last night? That wasn't food, it was plastic!"

Tsubaki sighed. "It was food, not plastic. But it was a special type of food which comes from Thailand. It's nice! You just have to get used to it…"

Black*Star glared at Tsubaki. "I don't think I want to." Maybe it was that cheap tofu shit, but then again tofu comes from Japan… or China. He wasn't sure but whatever it was it was horrible! Trust Tsubaki to find the worst place in the world to eat.

"Please?" she pleaded, staring intensely at her meister with puppy dog eyes. _He never says no to this! _

Black*Stars eyes softened as he patted Tsubaki on the head. "Sure! We'll go there the next time we do really well on a mission."

Her eyes lit up like diamonds. "Well then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

* * *

Maka yawned as she watched Kim try and translate the writing without throwing up or bursting into tears. "You okay, Maka?" Kim asked, writing something down.

"Huh? Oh… I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. And for some reason, my neck really hurts."

Kim nodded. "It looks swollen. I can heal it, if you want." Maka looked up at Soul who just nodded. Maka smiled and tilted her head to the side, moving her hair out of the way. "I needed a break anyway." She placed her hands gently on Makas swollen neck and her hands started glowing yellow.

"What have you translated so far?" Soul wondered, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

Kim sighed. "Well… that's why I need you, Maka. What I've translated so far makes no sense! Either it's a riddle or an acronym." Kim retracted her hands from Makas neck. "Well, that's the best I can do. It's still a little swollen and red, but that should go down by tomorrow."

Maka smile gratefully at Kim. "Thanks. Do you mind if I take a nap? Just while you translate the rest of it." Kim returned the smile and got back to work translating the writing.

It wasn't long before Kim decided to have another break. It was lunch time, so the three of them decided to go to DeathBucks to eat and catch up with each other. Lately, Kim and Jaqueline had been on a mission in Quebec for a news report about a rampant kishin egg who was at the brink of becoming a kishin. It was in the news because the kishin egg was eating other kishin eggs, not human eggs. "So you see, we believe that kishin eggs can become good or evil kishins depending on what sort of souls it eats."

"Speaking of Jaqueline, where is she?" Maka asked. Kim's face went dark. "Oh… sorry. It must be hard for her, just as much as it is for you."

"She won't even talk to me! She thinks that I've betrayed her because I'm translating this text! It's not fair! She knows how hard it is for me and we both need each other!" Kim blurted out, hugging Maka tightly and crying into her shoulder. Maka just patted Kim's back reassuringly.

* * *

He had had enough. He could take the arguing, no problem. But the requests and suggestions were too much. One person wanted this and the other person didn't agree and wanted something else. It was all too much for Kid. Patty and Liz weren't helping much; disagreeing with each other non-stop due to this morning's little spat. It wasn't fair! "I see where you're coming from, Sid. But Stein really needs the time off to get ready for his new child which is to be expected this month. Marie needs him with her."

"I think Sid should get the day off as well. I mean, Marie may be having a baby but Sid has found a new girlfriend and wants this relationship to work. She's a zombie like him, so that's good!" Liz counteracted, glaring at Kid.

"Geez, sis. You're brain isn't working anymore, is it? Sid has a job to do and girlfriends can't stop somebody from working. You should know that better than anyone considering you're going out with Kilik." Patty argued, standing up for Kid. "Just 'cause you two are going out doesn't mean you stop working. You make time for each other, and that's what Sid should do."

Kid sighed. "I'm sorry, Sid. I can't decide because these two are driving me insane. Have a half day, so that then the afternoon is spent with your new girlfriend."

Sid thought about this for a moment. "Thanks, Kid. I'll make up for the half day, I promise. I was always a man to keep my promises."

Kid rolled his eyes. "That's great. Now, get back to work. I'm sure the students are making a mess in your classroom." Sid left. Kid turned around to face Liz and Patty. "Can you do me a favour? When I'm working, will you both shut the fuck up? Good." Liz and Patty stared wide-eyed at their meister. Kid never swore, even when he was super pissed. They both felt really ashamed of themselves, but would never admit it.

* * *

"Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword mode!" Black*Star cried. Tsubaki was thrown from his hands and he had no idea where she was. The tall grass wasn't helping either. Tsubaki transformed, landing swiftly in his hands. "We're gonna kill this kishin egg if it's the last thing we do!"

"Right!" Tsubaki agreed, just wanting to go to the buffet again tonight. She was sure that after a while Black*Star would come to enjoy the taste of Thailand food, he just needed to get used to it and if doing well on missions was going to help him then so be it.

The kishin egg jumped into the air, dodging Black*Stars deadly blow. However, it didn't dodge the shadow that had sprang into the air and swiped at its nape. It died instantly with a shriek and blast of cold air. Black*Star summersaulted and grabbed the floating crimson soul and passed it to Tsubaki, who happily ate it.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had started to set in Death City, and Kim was finally done translating. "Sorry it took so long, I haven't needed to speak or read witch for quite a while."

Maka smiled understandingly. "Don't worry about it. So… what does it say?"

Kim passed the piece of paper to Maka. "I don't understand it at all!"

Soul, who had fallen asleep, woke up slowly. Starting to understand where he was and what was happening, he stared up at Maka. "What does it say?"

"Oh… so you decided to wake up?" Soul grunted in response. "Here." Maka passed him the note.

Soul scanned over it. Once, twice, three times before he ran his hand through his messy hair. "This doesn't make any sense! It's like… the murderer has an accomplice or maybe, knows someone and wants to see them?"

Maka sighed, Maka-chopping Soul on the head. "If it was that simple then there would be no need to write it in witch language, even if the murder was a witch and wanted other witches to know. I just don't understand… we made an alliance with the witches. They can run free in Death City as long as they don't kill anyone. So if it was a witch, why break the alliance?"

Maka had a point, and everyone knew it. Why go through so much trouble to kill one of the best meister and weapon pair the world has seen and then write a message in witch language? Why break the alliance? They don't get killed if they don't kill anyone. It made absolutely no sense to the trio. Kim and Soul started discussing the weird message whilst Maka went over to the corpses laying a little way into the alley. "Hey, Kim? Why haven't the bodies been moved yet?"

Kim whirled around on her heel. "Kids been so busy with work lately that he hasn't ordered anyone to do it yet. He also said that he wanted to check the bodies out himself before he got the forensics." She explained. Maka nodded in response and did a quick check over the bodies. All she found were their wallets and their house keys held tightly in Ox's hands.

Sighing, Maka stood up. "Thanks for letting us come with you, Kim. I think you should have these." She handed over the wallets to Kim and smiled sadly. "Come on, Soul. Let's go home. We got some thinking to do!" Maka grabbed Souls arm and dragged him away. "WHEN I FIND THIS OUT I'LL CALL YOU!" she called over her shoulder, waving at Kim with her free hand.

* * *

Black*Star groaned as Tsubaki shoved him into the buffet. "Tsubaki! I don't wanna!"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, Black*Star! You promised! One of your mottos is that 'I'll never break a promise to one of my peasants.' You don't want to break it, do you? Then in my eyes, you won't be a god. "

Black*Star gasped and quickly sat down at a table. "So… what's for dinner? I'm starving!" Tsubaki giggled and pecked him on the cheek, making his face go as red as a tomato.

"You're cute, y'know?" Tsubaki smiled, sitting down next to Black*Star and snuggling up next to him. The restaurant 'awwwed' at the pair before minding their own business as Black*Star shot them a look saying 'say anything else about us and I'll fucking kill you'.

* * *

Kid smiled to himself as he watched Liz and Patty play snakes and ladders together. After his little tantrum, they seemed to have gotten along together, each whispering sorry every now and then. "I won!" Patty cried, throwing her arms in the air and falling backwards into Kids lap.

"Well done, Patty." Liz congratulated, clapping her hands happily.

Kid cleared his throat. "Well then, shall we get going?"

"Huh? Where too?" Patty wondered, looking up at Kid.

Kids smile fell into a frown. "You watched the news last night, right? Oh… you didn't, did you? Well, Ox and Harvar died last night. They were murdered in an alleyway. We, and Crona, are going to check the scene for any clues."

"Where is Crona, anyway?" Liz wondered. She hadn't seen him in a while, and he hadn't entered the Death Room during their snakes and ladder match. Unless they were super quiet and she couldn't hear them. But then again, if they came in here wouldn't they stay?

Kid looked around. _I thought I saw him come in here… oh well. Guess he's already left. _He stood up and helped his weapons onto their feet. "Maybe he's already there. Let's just go. If he's not there, then we'll just get straight into investigating the area.

* * *

"Do you understand it?" Soul wondered, jumping onto the sofa and turning on the TV. He flicked through a couple of channels, ending up on the news channel. Maka shook her head, gazing at the piece of paper in her hands. Her hands were shaking, making it nearly impossible to read. "Hey, you okay?"

Maka let the paper fall to the floor and Blair quickly pounced on it and shredded it into a million pieces. Luckily, Maka had written it on her laptop. "I'm fine. I guess the shock that Ox and Harvar have actually died is catching up to me." She smiled reassuringly at Soul before sighing and leaning as far back as she could into the sofa. Maka stared out the window, seeing the moons eyes peering over the roofs of houses in its mission to get high into the sky. She stood up. Soul looked at her weirdly. "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me."

"Wait! MAKA!" Too late. Maka ran out of the apartment and towards the outskirts of town. She ran past the buffet and the alleyway along the way to wherever she was going. Soul sighed and got out his laptop. He also has the text on his laptop, so he could easily look at it. He grumbled to himself and wondered what it meant. Maybe if he slept on it he would be able to figure it out. After all, he was pretty smart if he was able to sleep. He left his laptop on with the words there for him to always look at if he awoke.

_**Hey! Long-time no see! Meet me in the first place I ever killed one of your friends at midnight, okay? Okay… can't wait!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Maka panted as she stopped in front of an old abandoned warehouse. Police tape littered the place like decorations and cobwebs adorned all the cracks and holes. It was a place that nobody would take a second look at, which suited her perfectly. _I mean, why would anybody? I'm a flat chested fourteen year old who can't grow a backbone even if I wanted to. _She sighed and sliced some wooden boards in half with her scythe.

Recently, Maka had found out that she has weapon blood inside of her. She hasn't told Soul yet, considering she only just found out a couple of days ago but she was scared at to what he would say. What if he thought that she wouldn't need him anymore? It wouldn't be fair on either of them. She would miss him dearly. Couldn't say the same thing for him, thought.

"Hello?" she whispered, tiptoeing into the main storage room and keeping her arm as a scythe, just in case.

"Why the scythe, sweetie?"

Maka gasped as a shiver went down her spine, cold breath pricking her skin. "D-don't do that again!" she snapped. She span around on her heel to face him. "What do you want, Crona?"

Crona laughed as Ragnarok pooped up from his back and perched on Cronas head. "We wanna finish what we started a week ago." They both said in unison, followed by an evil laugh that only Medusa could pull off.

"You really ARE Medusa's son." Maka spat, backing into a corner. "If you wanted me so baldy, why not come for me instead of killing Ox and Harvar!"

Crona tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Ox and Harvar died? When did that happen?" Makas eyes narrowed as she glared at the two.

"Don't lie to me! You killed them both!"

Both of their faces darkened. "How could they die… we really wanted to kill them…"

Now it was Makas turn to look confused. "You mean… you didn't kill them?"

* * *

Tsubaki sighed. "Don't worry, Soul. I'm sure Maka'll come back soon. Maybe she just had to go to the shop."

"On a Sunday?" Black*Star muttered. "Aren't all the shops closed on a Sunday?"

"Not the bookstore. Maybe she went there?"

Soul let out a low snarl. They weren't helping. What sort of friends were they if they couldn't help him? This was really starting to piss him off. She could've gone to the bookstore, but at this hour? No way. "You're not helping."

Tsubaki and Black*Star looked down at the carpet sadly. It wasn't their fault! Maka could be anywhere; they were just trying to put a positive spin on the situation. It would be a lot better if kid was here so that then he could use his soul perception ability to find her. The trio's guesses as to where she could be weren't exactly helping, either. Heck, they haven't even left Soul's apartment! The fact that Maka had suddenly burst out of the apartment wasn't the main problem for Soul here, she did that quite a lot. It was the fact that she hadn't come back yet and its half past midnight. Midnight was the time that the message said that they wanted to meet someone. Is there a possibility that Maka already knows who the killer is?

"She HAS to be somewhere in Death City! We need Kid! Do any of you have his phone number?" Soul questioned, only to receive blank stares.

"Kid has a mobile? I thought he could use mirrors now!" Black*Star gawked.

"Yes, but we have tried that twenty times and there was no answer!" Soul said between grit teeth. _These two are useless!_

* * *

Kid wiped the sweat off of his brow and smiled. "Okay, Liz, Patty! We can leave the rest of this to the detectives!"

"Yay!" Patty cried. "Hey, Kid? Do you know who killed them?"

Kid sighed. "If I did, then I would be chasing them right now, wouldn't I? "

"Oh yeah, you're right, Kid!"

Liz managed to not face palm herself. Who was the one to kill Ox and Harvar? Sure, they were in their little group of 'best meisters and weapons ever', but they wouldn't be hunted down and killed. "Would they?"

"You say something, Liz?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud, is all."

* * *

"Why would I kill smariepants? After all, we're only interested in you."

Maka started to ponder. She was confused beyond belief. Confused wasn't the word to describe how she felt. Who would? A rouge witch? Another weapon and partner team? It was too much for her to comprehend. "Who do you think did it then?"

"How should I know? Like I said, I'm only interested in you." Crona smirked evilly and snaked his arm around Makas waist, pushing the blade lightly against her neck. "So… where were we?"

Maka growled quietly, biting her lip as the blade pierced her neck. _This is going to be a long night… _Her breath hitched as her t-shirt was thrown off of her.

* * *

"Soul. Hey, Soul? Why are you on the floor? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Soul eyes popped opened to see Tsubaki looking over him. He groaned and rubbed his head, pushing himself up off of the floor and looking around.

"Why are you here?" He asked, noticing that Black*Star was in the kitchen eating eggs and bacon happily at the table.

Tsubaki tilted her head. _Doesn't he remember? Oh well… best not to remind him. _"Maka had to go to school early to help Stein with something and asked me and Black*Star to make you breakfast."

Soul nodded his head in understanding. This wasn't the first time Maka had done this, but usually it was Kid and the sisters, not team trouble. Soul shook his head and ambled into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

* * *

"Morning students." Stein droned, twisting hi screw a few times. "We had a new student today, a weapon from the NOT class. She has essential skills and so she will join us. Come on in, Heather."

Heather walked in slowly, her eyes zipping around the class. "H-hello…"

Soul tilted his head to the side. She must be really special if she's from the NOT class. He glanced at Tsubaki and threw her a note.

_**Where's Maka?**_

_**I don't know, maybe she's in the library. You know how much she hates this class.**_

_**But it isn't like her! Anyway, what do you think of the new student? **_

_**It's weird, once we find Maka, let's go and ask Kid. Maybe he wants her in here for some reason. What weapon do you think she is?**_

_**Let's interrogate her later.**_

_**Deal.**_

* * *

**Heather is an OC of mine who won't be around much, but she'll pop up every now and then. Hope you've enjoyed this so far and the next chapter should be up soon.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

The library was completely empty. Not even the librarian was there. Luckily, Maka had a spare key to the library since she goes there so much. Right now, said girl was asleep with her head in a book. Not surprising for anyone who knows her. Soul shook her shoulders, glancing at Tsubaki every now and then. They had been looking for her for around an hour now, and finally finding her made then both happy.

Well, more Tsubaki than Soul, anyway…

"Maka?" Tsubaki whispered, joining in on the shaking. She flicked her head slightly in an attempt to wake her up. Makas head jerk slightly, but she stayed asleep. "Is she always like this? Maybe if I tickle her-?"

"NO!" Soul screamed, making Tsubaki jump in the air slightly. "Just… trust me…" She nodded her head quickly. "I think I know what'll work…" He leaned over Makas body and whispered in Tsubakis ear.

She smiled evilly. "Maka, your father's here to see you."

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Maka cried, Maka-chopping both Soul and Tsubaki. She looked around frantically, only to see Tsubaki and Soul on the floor, a large dent in their skulls. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"Is this what she did when you tickled her feet?"

Soul nodded his head weakly in response, receiving a giggle from Maka. "Sometimes…" She smiled and helped her friends up onto their feet.

* * *

Kid paced back and forth in his Death Room in front of his twin death pistols. "Kid, calm down!" Liz growled, getting tired of watching her meister become so frantic.

"I'll have to put the school on high alert!" Kid snapped. "So how am I supposed to calm down?!"

Patty sighed. She was used to this on a regular basis, but for once Kid's right. _I mean seriously, a weapon and meister pair die unexpectedly with a message written on the wall in their blood is definitely fishy. _"This isn't a time to be calm, Liz."

Kid and Liz stopped their arguing and stared at Patty. "Since when did you become so serious?"

"Since five seconds ago."

They both nodded their heads slowly, argument already forgotten. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kid called. The door swung open and in came Kilik with his two weapons, Fire and Thunder.

"Hey guys, and babe." He greeted, receiving a roll of the eyes from both Kid and Patty as he made his way over to Liz and planted a kiss on her cheek. "So… what do you think happened to Ox and Harvar?"

"To be honest with you, I have no clue. Detectives are searching the scene for any clues as we speak." Kid confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. It was something that he had picked up with being with Black*Star and Soul for so long.

Kilik nodded his head and watched happily as Fire and Thunder ran around the Death Room, playing tag with Patty. "They aren't old enough to understand yet, but I can't bear to tell them that they won't be able to see Ox and Harvar ever again. They were like their uncles to them. I just don't know what to do with them."

Liz gave Kilik a reassuring hug. "They may not understand, but think about what they've gone through so far with you. They've actually killed people before. Sure, they might not understand that either but… you know. They have some knowledge as to what's going on."

Kilik smiled. "Thanks, I needed that."

Kid watched the two be all lovey-dovey with each other. It made his sick to his stomach just watching. And was that a bit of jealousy he felt? No, it couldn't be. The Shinigami didn't need any of that, or even thought about it. So why now? Questions whizzed around his head so fast that he saw stars. Deciding he had enough of this, he turned his attention to Patty and the twins. That didn't help either, as his heart went past the speed limit. This wasn't like him, and he wanted answers… FAST.

* * *

Black*Star yawned in his seat, paying no attention to Stein. Tsubaki and Soul had been gone for ages and never came back. Luckily, he trusted his partner (and now girlfriend) to be alone with another boy for a long period of time. Especially Soul since everyone knew that he had a crush on his meister. Funny how the world works. Chose to be someone's partner for a long time and soon you become more than that, more than friends and best friends. Unfortunately, Maka and Soul were stuck in the 'friend zone', as romantics around here liked to call it. _They just need a little push. Maybe I can help… _Black*Star smirked evilly and got out a random piece of paper and a pen. _Working for the first time in my life all for a bookworm and a "cool" person. What is wrong with me…._

Hearing the scribbles, Stein looked up to see Black*Star writing away. "So you can write, Black*Star?" the class snickered, but Black*Star didn't pay attention. He was so focused that he hadn't even thought about himself, which was a first.

_I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but when I get down to it I can be the best and surpass everyone! _Black*Star stuck his tongue out slightly, showing everyone that he was actually concentrating and not pretending. Everyone was surprised, not as much as Stein, though. The class knew that certain things Black*Star could easily do just by concentrating; writing just wasn't one of them.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling lunch. Maka, Soul and Tsubaki made their way to the canteen, saying hello to a few people in the process. It was a rare occasion that it was just the three of them alone, and they took it as some sort of gift from Lord Death. Soul walked a little bit ahead of the girls, stopping every now and then to catch up with some old friends that neither of them knew he had. Tsubaki took this as a chance to talk to Maka. "So… Maka. Where did you go last night?"


	10. Chapter 10

Maka glanced at Tsubaki. It wasn't like her to ask such personal questions. "W-well, you know how Stein and Marie are getting married? Well, Marie wanted me to go with her to pick out a wedding dress. Most of the shops she wanted to go too opened late since it's extremely rare for people to get married in Death City." Of course it was a lie, but Tsubaki seemed to have brought it, only just.

"That's nice to hear. Soul doesn't remember you going out. You should've seen him. He was so worried about you that he worried himself out and collapsed on the sofa." Maka gave her a quizzical look. "He invited me and Black*Star over an hour after you'd left."

Maka nodded and looked forwards, catching Souls eyes. "She tried on every single dress in the store. She also made me try some dresses on. Marie wants you and me to be her bridesmaids. Patty and Liz are going to be the flower girls. Isn't that nice?"

Tsubaki smiled. "That is. What about the boys?"

Maka thought for a moment. "I think Soul is going to be best man and then Kid is going to be the ring man and Black*Star is going to be… going to be the um… another best man, I think."

"Hurry up ladies! I'm starving!" Soul called from the canteen doors, waving at them like crazy. He watched them giggle slightly before racing each other towards him. He smirked and stood in-between the girls, holding his arms out. "And the winner is… Tsubaki!"

"Only because you have longer legs than me…" Maka mumbled, making Tsubaki and Soul chuckle. Noticing their friends sitting at the usual table, they smiled and waved before joining the queue to get lunch. "That's a first. Kid, Liz and Patty are sitting with us today. Ever since Kid became Death they never sat with us."

They each grabbed a few things and placed it on their trays, walking over to the table and sitting down. Tsubaki sat next to Black*Star and pecked him on the cheek and Maka and Soul sat next to each other on the opposite side. Taking this opportunity, Black*Star whipped out his piece of paper from earlier and started whispering in Tsubakis ear and pointing things out to her. They both laughed slightly at the end and stared at Maka and Soul, making the pair nervous. Liz and Patty played a game of cards whilst Kid ate a perfectly symmetrical salad with number 8 shaped tomatoes. Kilik tried to feed Fire and Thunder. Emphasis on _tried_. He completely failed as food went everywhere, staring a food fight amongst the whole school.

* * *

Cleaning up killed the gang, but they had fun whilst doing so. Black*Star used the tables and a broom as a drum kit, Soul and Kilik used their mops as guitars and the girls used their brushes as microphones, singing along to a song everyone knew and loved. In the process, they drew in a crowd of around ten people who didn't have lessons, cheering for the group and saying how they should start a band. A few of the boys commented how the girl's voices were amazing, making the drummer and guitarists jealous. It wasn't like Soul to become jealous. He could understand why Kilik and Black*Star were jealous, but HIM? "Okay, okay! Show's over! Get a move on." The boys growled, pushing the crowd as far away from the girls as possible.

"What did ya do that for?!" Patty pouted, sticking out her bottom lips as far as possible and crossing her arms over her chest. "We were famous for a few minutes!"

Liz sighed and smacked Patty over the head with the dustpan. "No, we weren't."

"Aw! We weren't?!"

Tsubaki and Maka laughed at the sisters, watching their crazy antics. Black*Star decided to stay close to Tsubaki, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. Soul was about to do the same to Maka, but quickly thought against it. _I'll get a really bad Maka-chop if I did anything like that…_

The doors suddenly swung open, revealing a furious Kid and a bubbling Crona and Ragnarok. Maka noticeably stiffened. This only went noticed by Soul, however. "We think that someone here, in this room right now, were the people to have killed Ox and Harvar."

Everyone stared at Kid wide-eyed. He was insane. Why would anyone in this room kill Ox and Harvar? They were all friends here, so what would be the motives?

"We think this because of the results that came in from the forensics." Crona explained, eyeing each of them. "The problem is, they don't know which of you did it. The results show that all of us are the murderers."

"But before they died, they hung out with us all the time, so obviously our DNA would be on them. Or have you both forgotten that?" Maka reasoned, staying as close to Soul as possible.

Kid punched the wall as hard as he could. "Then that means that we're back to square fucking one! I just want to get this murder over and done with!"

"So you blame one of your best friends?! You've got to be kidding me!" Soul cried, running his fingers through his hair.

This wasn't getting anywhere. No leads, no culprits. Nothing. Pointing fingers wasn't going to solve anything. They could understand where Kid was coming from, though. There could be another murder at any time. He needed to solve this case fast before anyone else gets hurt. "Sorry." He apologised. "Liz, Patty, let's go." The three left, Crona following close behind. Everyone else said quick farewells and departed.

* * *

"I can't believe Kid accused one of us…" Maka mumbled, intertwining her and Soul's hands together. Soul blushed lightly at the sudden contact but happily accepted it, the two walking home hand in hand.

* * *

"What's Kid so afraid of? Doesn't he know that I'm going to surpass god? It's only natural that I'd defeat this murderer." Black*Star huffed, showing off a few karate moved to prove his point. Tsubaki just giggled and pecked his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

When they got home, Maka and Soul decided to watch a bit of TV. "What do you want on, Maka?" Soul asked, flipping through the channels. When he got no response, he laced over at the armchair to see it empty. "Maka?" Soul sat up and stretched, shuffling down the corridor to Makas bedroom. Surprisingly, her bedroom door was wide open. He took a peek inside. No Maka.

"I'm in the bathroom, Soul!" Makas voice called from nowhere. _Honestly, can't a girl do her business in piece? _She sighed and titled up her neck. It was incredibly painful from last night. Rummaging around in the bathroom cabinet she pulled out a tube of antiseptic cream and a skin coloured plaster. She set to work cleaning and dressing the wound, looking around the rest of her body for any cuts or bruises that were visible in the pyjamas she was wearing.

Coming out a few seconds later, Maka strolled into the kitchen and peered into the fridge. "How does a roast beef sandwich sound?" she called, staring at Soul over her shoulder.

"Whatever. I'm so hungry that I could eat anything." Soul replied, patting his belly for emphasis. Maka giggled and took out the ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. It wasn't long before both of them finished eating their sandwich. "That was delicious!"

"Yup!" Maka smiled. "Hey… where's Blair?"

Soul thought for a moment. "I think she's working tonight."

"But she's a cat. She can't turn back into a human." Not long ago, Blair was playing tricks on many of the witches in Death City and so they decided to strip her of all her magic, except for talking whilst being a cat forever. Blair would never apologise, so until she does she'll be stuck in cat form forever.

"Oh yeah, then I have no idea. Maybe she's finally apologising."

Maka narrowed her eyes. "You want her to turn back into a human, don't you?" Maka growled slightly and stood up, bashing shoulders with Soul before leaving to her room and slamming her door shut.

_Girls and their crazy ideas…_

* * *

Black*Star whistles happily as he walked alongside Tsubaki, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Black*Star had a major growth spurt the last months and now he's taller than everyone. "I can't wait to eat! I'm starving!"

Tsubaki smirked. "I see you like the buffet now."

Black*Star rolled his eye. "Fine, I'll admit that you were correct, I just have to get used to it. That doesn't mean you're correct all the time!"

Now it was Tsubakis turn. "Sure, whatever you say." They entered the buffet and said hello to the waiters and waitresses, having become friends with all of them. They sat down in their usual seat and ordered drinks.

* * *

Kid sighed and flopped symmetrically onto the sofa, his head resting neatly atop of Patty's lap. "What am I going to do?" he mumbled, messing up his hair in furry.

Patty smiled down at him and attempted to stroke his hair. "It'll be alright, Kid. You worry too much." She sighed. "I know what it's like, expecting to live up to someone's expectations. It's hard. Don't pay attention to it. I didn't, and look where I am now? The weapon of the best meister in the world. If I would've lived up to my mums expectations, then I never would've met you."

Kid stared up at Patty in shock. She and Liz never talked about their past, not even to each other. Patty suddenly opening up to him like this was a little bit worrying. "What do you mean, 'your mums expectations'?"

"Well… I was really girly. And I mean REALLY girly. I never did anything to do with boys or dirt or anything but girls stuff, and I hated it. My mum made me grow up like this until she kicked me and Liz out. I didn't want to be pampered, I wanted to be myself. My weapon genes were starting to show, and Liz and my dad couldn't have been prouder. My mum hated it. She said 'we've already screwed up with one child, let's not do the same to this one!' I ignored her and di my own thing, watching sis and dad train every day.

"Soon, I became tired of following her around and completely transformed myself. She shouted at me, of course. Saying how I betrayed her and her expectations of me were so much higher than that. That's how Liz and I wound up on the streets. Mum shouted 'I don't want any weapons in my fucking house ever again!' and chucked us all out. Dad blamed me, and Liz tried to reason with him, only for him to abandon us as well."

"And that's it?" Kid asked.

Patty nodded her head slowly, wiping away a few tears. "You see, if I would've followed my mum and lived up to her expectations then that would've never happened to us, and we never would've met you. You need to do the same. Don't follow people's expectations and be who you want to be."

Kid smiled and leaned up, his lips stealing a kiss from Patty. "Thanks, I needed that." He smirked up at Patty to see her blushing like mad with a dream look on her face. "So… you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Patty squealed and gave Kid a passionate kiss back. "Of course I do! I've been waiting so long for you to say that!"

* * *

"Maka?" Soul called, rapping his knuckles on her bedroom door. "It's me, Soul."

"Well who else would it be shit for brains!" Maka shot, kicking the door with her foot. "Go away!"

Soul sighed. He hated when Maka got like this. So worked up and jumping to conclusions. "I don't want Blair to turn back into a human!" He called. "No offence." He added, looking down at said cat. She waved it off and nodded in agreement. "Why do you always come up with such crazy ideas?!"

"Because I'm a woman! Woman always have these ideas!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "You're only 17, nowhere near womanhood." The door swung open, and Soul was about to enter only to be stopped by a book flying straight at his face. He fell on the ground with a thud.

"That made it easier for me." Crona smiled, stepping over Souls body and into Makas room, where she screamed and chucked as many book as possible at him.

Soul managed to get a glance of Crona ripping Makas t-shirt into shreds before falling unconscious, a knocked out Blair besides him.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a small buzzing noise in Souls ear, annoying his dreadfully. He was still knocked out, but not for long as his eyes started to slowly open. He looked around, his vision fuzzy and peoples shouts seeming far away. His head lolled to the side, giving him a better look of Maka's bedroom. He saw a pink tuff of hair above a messy ash-blonde pigtail. Soul rubbed his eyes, hoping to clear away the fuzziness. The shouts and screams seemed closer now, and he could faintly hear his name being whispered into his ear. "Soul! Wake up you good for nothing lazy bugger!" It was Blair. Her yellow eyes pierced into Souls red ones. This snapped him out of it quickly.

"How long have I been out?" He whispered back.

Blair counted on her paws. "Half an hour." Soul nodded and peered over his chest. The pink and ash-blonde had become clearer now, and he could make it out to be Crona and his meister. "Don't. Move."

"What are they doing? Maka looks in a lot of pain. I have to help her."

Blair shook her head, trying to block out Makas screams. "You don't want to. I tried saving her and he almost killed me. You also don't want to know what they're doing…" Soul tilted his head to the side and Blair whispered in his ear. His eyes nearly burst out of there sockets and it took every fibre of his body not to save her.

"That son of a bitch… I can't believe she's letting him do that to her…"

Blair nudged her cheek against his. "Not so loud! Do you want them to hear you?!"

Maka screamed loudly as a whoosh and a crack could be heard echoing throughout the house. Soul winced at the sound as it almost made him deaf, almost.

* * *

Liz smiled and snaked her arms around Kiliks waist. "You know, I'm so glad we could all go on this double date together."

"Me too!" Patty smiled, kissing Kid on both cheeks. She had her arms slung around his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist.

"You know, Patty. You're lighter than you look." Kid sort of complemented, hoisting her up higher on his back. Kilik and Liz laughed at the two. Who would've thought that Kid and Patty would go out together at the age of 17/18 and give each other piggybacks? Liz did, but that was just her sister's style, having known her her whole life. It wasn't ideal for a Shinigami and a 17 year old girl to be doing this in the streets but then again, they we're still young.

Liz smiled. "Well then, shall we get going?" Liz looked at Kilik's watch. "It's almost time to go for our reservation so if we start walking now then we'll get there in time."

They all agreed with her and started making their way towards the fanciest restaurant in all of Death City, Mon Chequer De Death. It was a seven star restaurant, and only the rich of the rich or best of the best go there. Luckily, Kid got to go free, which means the other three got to go free as well.

* * *

Black*Star yawned and stretched, fidgeting around uncomfortably in his chair. "How long left, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki sighed and stopped writing in her book. "The plane took off about 30 minutes ago, and we have 10 hours 40 minutes left. Just, try and fall asleep or play on your iPad. Just, please. Do something that doesn't include pestering me." Black*Star rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed and pecked Tsubaki's lips before falling fast asleep in a mere 3 seconds. Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle and fall asleep next to him, her head resting happily on Black*Stars shoulder. What they didn't realise was that someone was watching them from the toilets, their head sticking out of the door every now and then.

* * *

Maka opened her eyes slightly. It wasn't bright, which meant that it was night time. Her body ached all over from being whipped and whatever else Crona did to her. She sighed and sat up slowly, feeling something touch the small of her back. She realised that the thing touching her back was on bare skin and a deep cut, the liquid trickling down her back slowly. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Maka." Souls stern voice rang through her ears and her eyes went wide. Soul let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, taking off his shirt and chucking it to Maka, who quickly tugged the fabric over her head. It smelt just like him, which made her smile slightly. "Why didn't you tell me Crona was attacking you?!"

Maka stared at him. He must've become conscious whilst he was beating her. There's no other explanation as to how he knows. Unless… he knew this whole time and lied about not knowing. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

Soul growled and pinned Maka to the floor. "Don't fucking lie to me, Maka. You're always saying how I should tell you everything, so why won't you tell me?" Maka let out a shaky sigh and stared into Souls piercing red ones. It wasn't like Soul to get this mad, especially with her. He took a couple of breaths and calmed down slightly, releasing his firm grip on her wrists. "How long has he been doing his too you?" This time, it was calmer and more caring. This made Maka feel even guiltier than she already felt.

"He's been doing it ever since I went on that trip… because that's where I actually went…. I had no choice! He blackmailed me! And besides…" Maka stopped to look at Soul, who had cocked his head to the side with an eyebrow raised. "… if I told anyone or asked for help he would kill them. I didn't want him to kill you guys! You know he can do it if he wants. I mean, he killed Medusa. If he could do that then he can definitely kill all of you no problem."

Soul hugged Maka as hard as he could, trying hard to fight back a few tears. "Maka, no matter what happens we'll always protect you. Don't forget that, okay?" He felt Makas head go up and down against his chest, making him smile. "Good. Now, why don't I help you bandage up some of those wounds?"


	13. Chapter 13

The plane landed in no time at all, and Black*Star couldn't be happier now that he could run around and do whatever he wanted to do. Tsubaki watched her hyperactive meister and boyfriend with a smile, carrying their bags out of the airport. "Tsubaki, let's go to your parents' house now!"

"Sure, I'll need to get a taxi though." Black*Star waved a hand and carried Tsubaki bridal style to her parents' house in less than 5 seconds. "Mum! Dad! I'm home! I brought Black*Star with me, too."

"Tsubaki?" he mother called, walking up to her and giving her the biggest hug Tsubaki had ever been given. "I've missed you so much! How long has it been? 3, 4 years? You should've come back sooner."

Tsubaki felt guilty, but managed to giggle slightly. "I know, mum. I'm sorry, things have been really busy lately, that's all. Tsubaki peered over he mums shoulder to see Black*Star talking to her father about something. She really felt like she had a family again, her boyfriend, mother and father, all together in one place enjoying time together. It was perfect, wasn't it?

* * *

The double date went perfect, Kid didn't have an OCD attack, Patty managed to act like an adult, Liz didn't boast or kiss Kilik too much and Kilik tried his hardest not to touch Liz in places that were only allowed in a private place. The food was delicious and the waiters were very helpful. "I think that's the best double date we've ever been on." Liz slurred, leaning against a lamppost for support. She would lean against her boyfriend, but…

"What the fucks your problem?!" He spat at the bin, punching it a few times. "You're the ugly one, not me!"

Patty and Kid watched with smirks on their faces. People were funny when they were drunk, especially these two. "These two are hopeless…" They both laughed at the same time, dragging the two home before anything bad happened.

* * *

Soul successfully bandaged up all of Makas wounds and spread some healing cream over the really bad ones. Ice packs were taped to the whip marks and any sore bruises. "Done." He mumbled, whipping the sweat off of his brow.

"Thanks, Soul." Maka muttered, looking down at the ground and covering her face with her hair. Her face was blood red, like Soul's eyes and her eyes were glazed over with tears. She was a mess, and didn't want Soul looking at her at the moment. He even bandaged and smeared cream over her private parts, making both of them blush like crazy.

"No problem…" Soul was still blushing as well, but not as much as Maka. Sure, it was embarrassing for them both, but they'd been through enough for it not to be "weird" exactly. He watched Makas movements carefully, from the shaking to the balling her hands into fists. Soul gave a low whistle and stood up. He forced Maka up onto her feet and hugged her as tightly as possible.

"S-Soul! Wh-what are you-?!"

"Shh…. It's gonna be okay, I promise." Makas eyes went wide as tears spilled out of them. She hugged him back with just as much force and cried into his bare chest. This was a rare moment for the pair, as neither of them ever showed their true feelings. Their souls opened up, no barriers blocking their feelings, and they could both feel love and caring feelings toward each other.

Soul smirked and lifted her chin up, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "Love you too, Maka."

Maka couldn't help but grin up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Soul smirked into the kiss, snaking his arms around her waist and closing the gap between their bodies. To the pair, this was the best day of their lives. Not to mention they've both wanted this since the day they met.

* * *

She fidgeted in the tree. She wasn't a stalker, per say, she was just trying to warn Tsubaki and Black*Star about what was happening back in Death City, that not even Kid knew about. The only problem was that they probably wouldn't believe her. "Go away squirrel!" she hissed through clenched teeth, not even fazing the squirrel which was happily making a nest in her purple hair. _Honestly, is this squirrel stupid? _She sighed and watched through the window as Black*Star stood up from the table. _Hmm? What's going on?_

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Black*Star asked, his voice wavering. He walked over to Tsubaki and bend down on one knee. Tsubaki chucked her hands over her mouth as a few tears fell down her cheeks. The family stayed quiet as Black*Star presented a velvet blue box. "I know we haven't been a couple that long, but I just want you to know, you're the best things that's ever happened to me, dating all the way back to when we first met. When we first met, I knew you were special, and someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Not just as a partner and weapon kind of thing, but a couple thing and so" he flipped open the lid with his thumb, revealing a sparkling sapphire diamond that matched the colour of her eyes. "will you marry me?"

Tsubaki squealed and flung herself onto Black*Star, smacking her lips against his. They both fell to the ground, but they didn't care. They were too happy, and so was the rest of the family. She broke the kiss. "Of course!" and kissed him again. Everyone cheered for the soon to be weds.

She bit her thumb. _How can I tell them such bad news at a happy time like this? But if they don't come back now, then they won't have a place to come back too. _The mysterious girl sighed as shook her head, jumping out of the tree and landing softly onto the roof. _I need to tell them, if not, then Crona and Ragnarok are going to take over the world, starting with Death City. _


	14. Chapter 14

The sun shined brightly into Liz's eyes, making her squint and pull her blanket over her head in an attempt to block out the sun. No good. Liz groaned loudly and chucked the blanket off of her whole entire body, receiving a grunt from the person next to her. "It's cold." The person mumbled, fumbling around to try and find the blanket.

"Wake up, dumb shit." Liz hissed rolling out of bed and falling on the floor. She groaned and held her head in her hand. She had a terrible hangover from all the alcohol she consumed yesterday, and it wasn't like it was going to leave any time soon. Liz reached out for her bed and pulled herself up, finding her dressing gown and wrapping it tightly 'round her exposed body. Next step was to find her slippers, which took about 10 minutes.

"Shuddap…" the person muttered, pinching the corner of the blanket and pulling it over himself.

Liz growled and whipped the blanket off of the man's body. "Get up Kili-! Wait a sec… you're not Kilik!" She pointed at the man accusingly, realising that it wasn't her lovely boyfriend, but Kid! _Crap! And he's naked, too… _She quickly chucked the blanket over his body before running out of the door and into the living room, tripping down the stairs in the process. She noticed that no one else was up.

Deciding to look around, she noticed Patty cuddling her knees and rocking back and forth, much like Crona when he used to be really worried and scared. The only difference was that Patty's face was bright red. "Liz!" Patty cried upon seeing her sister. "I-I didn't mean too! Honest!" Liz tilted her head to the side, her face red as well.

"What do you mean?" Liz questioned. Patty stood up and led Liz to her bedroom. Inside, there was Kilik, naked in her bed. Liz couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Don't worry, Patty. Your boyfriend is naked in my bed, so now we're equal."

Patty burst into giggles as well, yawning in between. "Well then, I'm going back to sleep in your room, if that's okay."

Liz nodded her head and climbed into Patty's bed, snuggling down next to her boyfriend and stripping out of her gown and slippers. "As long as you don't mind me going to sleep in your bed."

Patty let out a snort before shutting the door and making her way to Liz's bedroom. _How did the mix up happen, anyway? Were we really THAT drunk?_

* * *

Maka yawned, snuggling her head deeper into what she thought was her pillow, only for it to be harder than what she had anticipated. She cracked one eye open, only to be face to face with bare skin, which defiantly wasn't hers. It was too tanned and muscular to be hers. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked up with a small smile. She was surprised to find Soul fast asleep, but soon remembered what happened last night and smiled as big as she could. She loved Soul with all her heart, and waking up in his arms was a dream come true. Looking at the clock on the wall, she squealed and sat up quickly. "Soul, wake up! We're gonna be late for school!"

Soul muttered something before wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her back down onto his torso. "They won't mind if we skip school…" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver in happiness. "…besides, I'd rather have you next to me than going to school." He opened one eye slightly to kiss her before falling back asleep.

"Doesn't really help since you'd rather do anything than go to school." Maka whispered back, getting a reaction from Soul that she liked. She soon fell back into a blissful sleep. Soul opened his eyes and watched Maka sleeping soundly. He then stared into the mirror opposite her bed and smirked. _This is just how I always wanted it to be… me and Maka a couple with a pet cat and sleeping in the same bed together. I know you have a thing for Maka, boys. Your too late, she's mine, and always will be. _Soul couldn't help but smile at his thoughts. It sounded amazing to call Maka his, and ever more amazing that it was true and not just a dream of his. He couldn't wait to see the looks of everyone's faces when he told them that him and Maka were finally a couple.

* * *

"The stars are beautiful, just like your eyes." Black*Star complimented, squeezing Tsubakis hand gently as they gazed at the stars. "This reminds me of the time when we won the competition and everyone was late."

Tsubaki giggled, returning the gesture. "Yes, it does. Oh! Look! A shooting star!" Tsubaki pointed at the star falling, quickly making a wish in her head. From the corner of her eye, she saw Black*Star do the exact same thing.

"I see you're having fun, but playtime's over." A sharp voice snapped behind them, making the couple turn around quickly.

Black*Star pointed at the person. "Hey… aren't you that new girl who joined our class a couple of days ago?"

She sighed and suddenly became very shy. "I-I thought y-you w-wouldn't re-remember me…" she shook her head slightly. "Anyways! That's not why I'm here!" all her shyness was gone in an instant. She pointed an accusing finger at the two. "I'm here to tell you that if you don't go back to Death City right this instant then everyone you know and love will die just like Ox and Harvar!"

Tsubaki looked at the girl as if she was insane. "How do you know about that? And what do you mean?" Tsubaki whispered, standing up quickly alongside Black*Star.

She looked down at the ground sadly. "I… may have had something to do with it… BUT I DIDN'T KILL THEM! It was the witch Medusa!" Black*Star and Tsubaki stared at the girl in bewilderment. Didn't Crona kill Medusa and feed her soul to Ragnarok?

"That's not possible…"

"It is… she split her soul into 2 by using Blair's magic which she stole from Maba. Crona knows that and is protecting her. Please, just go back to Death City." And with that, she burst into a puff of smoke.


	15. Chapter 15

Maka yawned and stretched, hitting Soul lightly in the nose. Opening her eyes, she noticed that it was midday. "Soul… wake up. It's lunchtime." Maka got a grumble of his stomach in response. She giggled in response and got out of bed, popping her shoulders happily and skipped merrily into the kitchen to make brunch for Soul.

He stayed asleep for a few more minutes before deciding to finally get his lazy ass out of bed and shuffle into the kitchen. The smell of toast and bacon filled the air, making his stomach growl even more. "Mornin'…" He yawned, scratching the back of his neck and gazing at Maka through half closed eyes. He hugged Maka tightly and rested his chin on her head. "I'm hungry."

Maka smiled and flipped a pancake in the air. "It'll be ready in a few minutes, just sit down at the table and I'll bring it over once it's done."

"M'kay…" Soul muttered, plonking down on his chair and bashing his knife and fork on the table like a 5 year old. "I want food! When do I want it? Now!" Maka couldn't help but grin and turn over Souls bacon. Soul chuckled as he watched Maka swing her hips to the sound of music which was blasting through her headphones.

* * *

Kid swung his arm over Patty's stomach and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, making her squeal slightly at the sudden contact. This made Kid wake up with a ghost of a smile on his face as he stared at Patty happily. "Morning." He mumbled. Deciding to make breakfast, he slowly sat upright and let his legs dangle off of the edge of the bed. "Want me to make breakfast?"

"Sure, just remember to put some pants on first." Patty giggled, glomping Kid in the process. They both smiled and stayed like that for a while, happy just to be next to each other. Patty then let go and watched Kid get changed and shuffle away into the kitchen. A few minutes later she copied Kid and made her way to the living room, turning on the TV and ending up watching SpongeBob.

Kid brought over waffles and pancakes with chocolate sauce and honey. He passed a plate over to Patty and sat down next to her, smothering his plate in honey. Patty did the same, but with chocolate. "Nice?" Kid asked in between his mouthfuls. Patty nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Anything you make is delicious!" Patty laughed, pecking him on the cheek which left a chocolate lip print. She flung her hand over her mouth and snickered, making Kid tilt his head like a confused puppy.

Not long after, Liz and Kilik came bounding into the front room, Pot of Fire and Thunder in tow. "Hey guys! Look who I found!" Kilik smiled, holding each of the pots' hands.

Fire and Thunder just stood there, staring intently at the food in Kid and Patty's hands. They both licked their lips simultaneously, drool swaying in the small breeze which entered through an open window.

Kid just stared. Patty just stared. They both looked down at their plates and looked back up, but quickly averting their gaze. They felt sorry for the twins but didn't want to give up their food. Giving into the stares, the two sadly handed over their plates, making the twins super happy.

* * *

One day, they were in Japan having dinner with the family and the next they were back in Death City running down the streets towards the DWMA, both Tsubaki and Heather clutched in Black*Stars hands. "Your weapon is… interesting." Tsubaki started, trying to relieve the tension.

"It's a special sword that only my family possess because of where I come from." Heather explained. "It spirals like this because it can shoot beams of fire."

Black*Star came to a quick stop and stared at the weapon in his hand. Like she said, it spiralled up with a gap down the middle before the tip and was coloured a breath-taking bronze. The helm was metal that looked like it could pierce anything. "You can shoot fire from your sword?! That's so cool! Not as cool as Tsubaki, though. She can turn into a lot of different weapons!"

Tsubaki just beamed at Black*Star. By the way he was so interested in Heathers type weapon, she was afraid that he would ditch her for this weapon that was obviously better than her. _What was there to get so worked up over? _Tsubaki watched with interest as Black*Star jumped every other step in order to get to the top. Once at the top, the two weapons transformed back into their usual selves. They all stared at the DWMA before entering and making their way around the school, boarding up every door and window they could. Next, they ran as fast as they could to the Death Room to call everyone in Spartoi.

* * *

Maka flipped through the TV channels, her legs dangling over Souls as he started to drop off. She sighed out of boredom, reaching for the popcorn. Her fingers brushed over her mirror, the cool surface making her shiver slightly. "Cold?" Soul asked, feeling the shiver through his legs. He sat up straight and gave her a hug.

"No, just the mirror." Maka replied. As she did, the blue ripples appeared on the mirror. Soul gingerly picked it up and passed it to Maka. The ripples disappeared and showed Black*Star, Tsubaki and Heather. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"_**You need to come to the DWMA, now! We've already told Kid and he's on his way, we're just waiting for you." **_Tsubaki hurriedly explained. Soul and Maka looked at each other with interest.

"Why? What's wrong, Tsubaki?" Maka wondered, trying to get as much information out of Tsubaki as possible. "It must be something bad. I've never seen Black*Star so serious."

"Why so serious?" Soul joked, making Maka Maka-chop him and apologize to a laughing Tsubaki, Black*Star and Heather.

"_**We shouldn't laugh, but that was funny! We have bad news. Tell them, Heather." **_Black*Star sniffed, wiping away happy tears.

Heather sighed. _**"Medusa's still alive."**_


	16. Chapter 16

Soul and Maka gasped. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. Crona killed her right in front of their eyes. The world seemed to move in slow motion for the two as they tried to process what they had just heard. Time soon caught up to them, however as Maka dropped the mirror making in smash on the floor. They both quickly ran to the door and chucked coats over themselves. Blair came trotting into the room and had no time to ask what was going on before being swiped off of the floor and into Makas hands. "What's going on?!" Blair hissed, trying to get as comfy as possible in Makas lap, which was hard considering she was on a motorcycle.

"Medusa's still alive." Was all the two said. Blair gulped and kept quiet through the whole entire journey to the DWMA, knowing just how serious the situation was.

"I'll go get the other witches, maybe they can help us." And with that, Blair jumped gracefully off of Makas lap and onto the pavement, watching the motorcycle carry on its path to DWMA.

Kid wasn't far behind, catching up to the motorcycle via Beelzebub. Liz and Patty were safely secure in his hands. "Soul! Maka!" Kid called over the roar of the engine and jets. Luckily, Soul and Maka heard him and came to a halt near the steps. "You got the message?"

"I can't believe it." Maka mumbled, fiddling with her thumbs. Soul just squeezed Makas hand as tightly and reassuringly as possible. That seemed to calm her down slightly. "Thanks."

Liz and Patty transformed back into humans and started the long trek up the stairs, Kid following close behind. Soul just turned the key and clambered of the motorcycle, Maka doing the same, without the key part. "I think they messaged Crona as well." Kid called, making Soul growl slightly and Maka hide behind Soul. "What's wrong about that?" Kid wondered, coming to a halt.

"I'll explain later." Soul hissed, brushing past Kid. Maka just apologized and hoped up the stairs to catch up with Soul.

"Knock knock knock!" Patty sang, knocking quietly on the door. With all the boards and the moonlight shining, Shibusen looked more like an abandoned school used for hiding in a zombie apocalypse rather than a school filled with children saving the world.

The clink and clang of metal bashing against metal could be heard, and Heathers face appeared through the small crack in the door. "Come on in." She whispered. "All the witches are in here, as well as Spartoi and teachers."

The door opened more, and everyone slid in. Small candles adorned the dark foyer, making it look a little lighter. Furniture was pushed up against windows and doors, blocking any means of getting in or escape. Everyone was in here, making it very crowded. "We have allocated bedrooms for you all, so don't worry. Thanks to Heathers information, she should be attacking Shibusen in about a week, so we have enough time to get ready for the fight that we know is going to take place." Marie explained. When mentioning Heather, she didn't seem too thrilled.

Maka and Soul picked up on this, and Tsubaki explained what they knew about this NOT weapon. "I suggest we go and get a good night rest. We have enough food to last us about a month, so nobody has to worry about that."

* * *

Everyone said goodnight and made their way towards their bedrooms, most of them going to the dungeons. Spirit followed close behind Maka and Soul to make sure they didn't do anything suspicious, well more Soul than Maka. They all stopped outside the music room. "I can't believe we're not sharing a room. Shouldn't meisters and weapons stay in the same room?!" Maka protested, scared of being alone after all the time she's recently spent with Soul.

Soul just smiled sadly and gave Maka a hug. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll ask Tsubaki tomorrow if I can move rooms. For now, I'm sure you can sleep without me for one night, right?"

They were about to kiss, but a scream stopped them. "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU RAT!" They looked down at the ground to see Mizunes flying away as fast as they could, Blair hot on their trails.

"Chi! Chi! Chi!" They all squeaked, zooming down for an attack. Blair skilfully dodged it and sent an attack of her own.

"Stop it you… six!" Maka snapped, picking up Blair by the scruff of her neck. "We're all on the same team now. We need to work together if we're ever going to defeat Medusa." They all sighed and nodded their heads. "Good, now play nicely or go to sleep." Maka smiled and pecked Soul on the cheek. "Night." She entered her 'bedroom' and shut the door. Soul gave her a reassuring smile before he himself left for his 'bedroom'. Spirit just stood there in shock, watching as the five Mizunes turned into one.

"You didn't know they were a couple?" She asked. Spirit just shook his head. "Even I did, and I don't even know them." She turned on her heel and made her way to the front room. Spirit just gulped and made his way to his 'bedroom' that he shares with Stein.

* * *

Crona stared up at Shibusen with a wicked smile. _They still don't know about what I've done. I can easily use this to my advantage… _Crona started laughing slightly before making his way up the stairs and meeting Mizune half way. "Sorry I'm late, Mizune. I'm late because I had a few… things, to sort out."

She snorted. "Just hurry up and get inside." She pushed him in. "Here. A map. You'll be in the music room with Maka."

Crona smiled. "Thanks." He walked in and made his way towards the music room. _Perfect. Why are good people so stupid…? _He knocked on the door three times before opening the door. "Maka, I'm sharing a room with you."


	17. Chapter 17

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this really helps me, so thanks so much! :D**

* * *

Makas eyes went wide. _No way! Why does HE of all people have to share a room with me?! _She backed up slowly to the bed which was pushed up haphazardly against the boarded up window. Tripping over, she fell backwards onto the bed with a thud. Crona just smiled evilly and pinned her down to the bed. He hoisted himself on top of her and stared her down. He only just realised that she was in a bra and a pair of nickers, making him smirk even more. Taking in every little detail, he noticed the white bandages loitering her body. "Get off of me!" Maka spat, wriggling around to try and get out of his grip. No use. _Crap! What's going to happen to me? _She sucked in and was about to scream, but Crona quickly stopped her by crashing his lips against started pouring down Makas cheeks, but Crona didn't care.

"You scream and I'll kill your precious weapon tonight." Crona threatened. Makas eyes went even wider and she gave out a small whimper. "That's right; I know that you told him about what I was doing to you. That means that you didn't stick to your end of the bargain."

"H…how do you know?" Maka stammered. He didn't have spies like Arachne used to have, did he?

"I have my methods." He smirked. Ragnarok pooped out of Cronas back and started to grin creepily, sending shivers down Makas spine.

* * *

Soul paced back and forth in his room, Kilik watching in mild interest as he tried to get Fire and Thunder to bed. Once they had settled down a bit, Kilik spun round to face Soul. "Will you calm down? You're making the twins agitated and worried." Kilik whispered, feeling different emotions from his weapons' wavelengths.

"I can't help it! Maka's on the other side of the school scared out of her mind!" Soul hissed back, placing a hand over where his soul is located.

Kilik sighed and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know how you feel, bro. I feel the same way about Liz. She's staying with Kim and Jackie. Kim and Liz are probably going to kill each other!" fire and Thunder nodded their heads in agreement. Soul mentally slapped himself. _This is gonna be a looong night…_

* * *

Liz pounced on Kim in anger. She retaliated with a kick, sending Liz flying across the room, skidding to a halt centimetres away from a glass cabinet. "Why did you use all my nail varnish!?" Liz snarled, pointing at the empty bottles on the floor.

"What? You're not the only one who likes hot pink nail varnish!" Kim snapped, showing Liz her newly painted nails.

Liz eyes sparkled. She had never seen the colour look so beautiful on a pair of nails before. "That colour suits you so much!" Liz started examining Kim's nails, taking in every detail. "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

Kim just waved her hand. "No problem. To be honest with you, I don't think hot pink suits you." Kim rummaged around in her small bag. She came back out, producing a red and black nail varnish bottle. "Try this. It should go well with your outfit, and Patty's."

Liz thanked Kim, gingerly taking the bottle from Kim's hand and eagerly applying it to her nails. Jackie just sighed and continued painting her nails a dazzling purple. _Girls these days, fighting over anything… _"Wait a second, is that my hairband you're wearing, Kim?!" Jackie flared, her hair catching on fire.

"Hey! We're partners; we're allowed to share our stuff!"

"Not unless you ask me first!" Jackie growled. Soon, another fight broke out, hairspray and pillows being sprayed and flung across the room in all directions.

* * *

Stein looked around his 'bedroom', noticing all the stitches around the place. It was just like home, but in his work place. Spirit came shuffling in, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. "You okay, Spirit?"

Spirit just flung himself onto the floor and started crying like a baby. "M-Maka and S-Soul k-k-k-KISSED!" he bawled, kicking the floor as hard as he could. Stein just stood there in shock, his cigarette dropping to the floor. He just shook his head and picked up his cigarette, throwing it in a nearby bin.

"About time." Stein remarked after a while, making Spirit jump 5 meters in the air and grab the professor by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you mean 'about time'?! This is my daughter we're talking about here, Stein! She deserves better than that low-life son a bitch!" Spirit snapped, his eyes burning into Steins.

Stein just sighed, lighting the cigarette hanging from his mouth. "It's not the end of the world. It's not like they're having sex, now is it?"

Spirit just growled, steam coming out of his nostrils. "No, but if this section of their lives go well hen who knows where they could be in the next year or so!"

This argument was getting nowhere, and fast. So what if they were dating? Teenagers will be teenagers; nobody can stop them from doing what they want. "Maka is a grown woman whom I have had the pleasure of watching over as her teacher and godfather; she'll make decisions that are the best for her."

Spirit tilted his head to the side, dropping Stein. "Since when have you been Maka's godfather?!" Stein shook his head in pity, slowly starting to explain to Spirit why he was Makas godfather.

* * *

"This isn't the kind of man I was, Nygus." Sid muttered, walking along the darkened corridor with a lantern held out in front of him.

Nygus sighed. "I know listening in on our students conversations isn't exactly what anyone would want to do, but any of them could have information on just exactly what's going on." Sid just grunted and leaned in close to a door, hearing screaming from the other side. "Well, Patty definitely won't know anything."

They both started laughing at that, underestimating just how much the giraffe loving weapon knew.


	18. Chapter 18

The many alarm clocks of students filled the quiet hallways, making many people groan and turn them off, muttering a simple 'Five more minutes…' The only person who actually got out of bed was Spirit, shuffling around in his dark blue dressing gown and neon orange slippers. In one hand was a coffee mug filled with marshmallows and in the other, a small metal hammer. He was making his way towards a certain weapons bedroom, a crazy look plastered on his face. _I'm gonna kill him! If only the halls weren't on lockdown at night them maybe that little son of a bitch would be dead by now! How dare he… hitting on my daughter._

He cursed under his breath and opened the door as quietly as possible. Upon seeing Souls sleeping form, his eyes grew wide with rage. Lifting the hammer high above his head, he screamed loudly. "Here's Spirit!" He screamed, waking Soul up. Soul screamed like a girl, turning his arms into scythes and shielding his face.

"Papa no!" Maka shouted, snatching the hammer out of her father's hands and whacking him on the head. The pots snapped their fingers, wanting to see the fight between the death scythes. "Sorry, Soul." Maka kicked her father in the groin before grabbing both his legs and dragging him out of the room.

Soul sighed, placing a hand over his heart. "What the fuck was that about?! Why did he try kill me with a hammer?!"

Kilik just shrugged. "No clue. He is Makas father, after all. Anything could be going through his tiny mind." The twins just copied Kiliks actions, making Souls eye twitch.

"Whatever." Soul mumbled, chucking on a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. "Maybe I've become a threat to him. After all, I am a badass." Kilik just sighed and whacked Soul over the head.

* * *

It was a few hours later that everyone was up and eating some form of breakfast, most of them eating either toast or cereals. There were special cases like the teachers, who ate breakfast bars and pancakes. "We want pancakes too!" the students complained.

The teachers rubbed their eyes and just made up some lame excuse, saying that they needed more energy than the students. The students just groaned and finished their breakfast. Kim and Jackie finished first, going back to their room to change out of their PJ's and into casual clothes. Once everyone else finished their breakfasts, they copied Kim and Jackie's lead.

Patty sighed, leaning against Heather as they walked to their bedroom. "I'm tired. " Patty yawned, smacking herself in the head a few times.

Heather just giggled, not really knowing what else to do. "Me too, Patty. What about you, Maka?"

Maka waved her arm, nudging Patty slightly. "I'm fine; Soul woke me up by screaming like a girl."

They both laughed. "Yeah, we heard that. What happened?"

As Maka started explaining, she could feel Patty talking to her through their soul wavelength which they shared. It wasn't like what they shared with their partners, it was like a sisterly bond which Patty and Liz shared, since they were actually sisters.

Out of nowhere, Crona joined the three, making Maka very tense. "So… what are we talking about?" He asked with a smile.

"Maka, now!" Patty cried, transforming and landing into Makas hands. She grinned and shot at Crona, who easily dodged. "You missed!"

"Well sorry! This is the first time I'm using a gun here!" Maka snapped, firing at both Heather and Crona. Heather turned into her weapon and landed swiftly into Cronas hands.

"Gama ray." He growled, a red beam firing from the sword. Maka and Patty dodged, Maka firing more shots in the process. _This would be so much easier if I had Soul with me. _Maka growled as she scanned the corridors, diving into a nearby open room and locking the door.

"Why did you hide?! I wanna beat that fucker's ass!" Patty snapped, trying to shoot herself at Maka but failing miserably.

Maka sighed and rummaged around in the room, trying to find another weapon to fight with. "So do I, Patty. But I can't fight with a gun. If only we could find Liz, Kid or Soul without being killed."

* * *

Black*Star stared at Tsubaki long and hard, obviously deep in thought. All of a sudden, a loud bang could be heard echoing around the school. "What was that?!" he shouted. "Tsubaki, uncanny sword mode!" Tsubaki nodded and transformed. In no time flat, they were running down all the corridors, trying to find the source of the bang.

"Hey, I was wondering…" Tsubaki started, not looking at Black*Star. "When are we going to get married?" It was as if time stopped. Black*Star skidded to a halt, staring at his fiancé. "I know this isn't a good time to be bringing it up since Medusa's on the loose, but we haven't told anyone about it yet."

Black*Star couldn't help but agree with Tsubaki. "We haven't told anyone yet because of what's going on. This isn't exactly the best time, either. Bringing up such a happy subject in a bad situation? Come on, Tsubaki. I thought you were smarter than that?"

Tsubaki stared at Black*Star for a while. "You're right. Sorry, Black*Star…"

Black*Star chuckled. "Why are you apologising? I understand where you're coming from!" They both smiled before running off again in search for the loud noise.

* * *

All you could see was smoke. Soul coughed uncontrollably, clinging onto Kid for reassurance. "I can't see anything." Soul hissed, whipping his eyes.

Kid tried swatting Soul off of his arm, but it was no use. "No shit, but the real thing to worry about is why! What if Medusa's broken in somehow? Or students are fighting? Me being the new Grim Reaper, I need to know what's going on at all times."

Soul nodded, letting go of Kid and transforming, Kid catching his with hesitation. Soon, they both ran off in search for the source of all the smoke. As they ran, the smoke started to disappear. Soon, it was all gone. Kid started to slow down, his running turning into a slow jog, and then stopping altogether. _Something's not right. I can feel it. It feels like, a part of my soul just… crumbled away and then fixed itself. _


	19. Chapter 19

Patty lay on top of Maka, squinting in pain. "Y-you okay?" she managed to spit out, rolling off of Maka and lying on the cold ground. Maka nodded, turning her head to look at Patty. Blood covered her head and all her back, making Maka feel guilty. "I-If you must know, I-I feel like I've b-been run over by a t-truck."

Maka tried standing up, but pain shot through her leg. "I-I think I've sprained my ankle." Maka spat through gritted teeth. She used a pile of rubble to help her stand up, followed by helping Patty up. "Why did you protect me?"

Patty just smirked. "In that moment, you were my meister, right? And it's a weapons duty to protect my meister, isn't it?" Makas eyes widened and a few tears appeared.

"No… not again…" Maka muttered, not being able to control her guilt and anger. _Why did it happen again? Luckily, Patty's injuries aren't as bad as what Soul sustained but still! _"Patty, don't die."

Patty tilted her head and transformed back into a weapon. "I'm fine! Just kill those bastards!" Patty snapped, her eyes blazing.

"Right." Maka smirked, holding Patty just like Kid did. "Now I can see why Kid holds you both like this. It's much easier." She ran out into the corridor, pointing Patty straight it Kids face.

Kids eyes widened as he quickly placed Soul in front of his face. "Don't shoot!" Patty transformed back into a human and hugged Kid, Soul doing the same but to his meister.

"What happened to you, Patty? You're covered in blood." Kid asked, pulling her away from him. Maka looked down at the ground, and at that moment Soul understood what happened. He explained this to Kid, and Kid couldn't help but glare at Maka evilly. Maka gulped.

Patty growled at Kid. "It's not her fault! I'm the one who decided to protect her! I would do the same for you!" Kid looked taken aback. "And another thing! Blame the one that attacked us."

"Who attacked you?" Soul asked, not letting go of Maka.

"Heather did. She wanted to get some practice on fighting Medusa, and got so caught up in practicing that she went a little bit overboard." Maka lied. Patty just looked at Maka in shock, but the glare Maka gave her made Patty immediately stop anything she was about to say.

* * *

Black*Star and Tsubaki sat on the stairs, waiting for everyone to arrive. After talking for a while, they decided to tell everyone the good news, despite the situation. Maybe it'll make everyone a little happier than moping around all the time. "Geez, when are they gonna get here." Black*Star grumbled, jumping up and down slightly to pass the time.

"We finally found someone!" a voice called. Their heads whipped around to see Kim, Jackie, Crona and Heather.

Everyone hugged. "What do you mean, 'we finally found someone'?" Tsubaki questioned, squeezing Black*Stars hand. He understood that she was deeply worried, and so squeezed back reassuringly.

Kim and Jackie stared at each other. "Well, after that explosion everyone disappeared, even the teachers! We looked in all rooms in the right side of the school, but no one was there! We were about to check the left side but then we found you guys!"

Tsubaki and Black*Star nodded their heads in response. "We'll help. We have something to tell everyone, right Tsubaki?" Black*Star smiled, twirling Tsubaki around happily.

The rest just smiled, they didn't know what it was, but it was obviously something happy and joyful. "Well then, let's find the others!"

* * *

Liz just sighed, hugging the group. "You all gave me a heart attack." She snapped, a few tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, don't cry, sis." Patty laughed, patting Liz's back comfortingly. "It'll be okay. We're fine."

Soul and Maka just smiled at each other, watching kid make a fuss about how happy he is that he can be 'symmetrical' again. "Come on, everyone must be worried about us." Maka laughed, grabbing Souls hand and running towards the front doors, everyone else hanging on tightly like a train.

"I have a question." Kid mumbled after a few seconds. "Why would she want to practice fighting Medusa in such a small space? She shouldn't be that desperate to practice, right? I mean, who would do such a thing?"

Patty and Maka shared glances that no one understood but them. "We should hurry up; people may be getting worried about us!" Maka put on a fake smile and ran faster, receiving protests from everyone to go slower.

They arrived at the front doors in no time flat, but "Where is everyone?!" Soul shouted, scanning the room. No one was here, not even an insect of any sort.

"It's like, everyone has evacuated." Maka muttered, biting her thumb. "I wonder where they are…" The room was quiet. No one made any sound as they thought about what to do. Suddenly, a pounding came at the door. Their heads snapped towards it.

"W…who would come here? Everyone in Death City evacuated." Liz mumbled, hiding behind Kid.

"I need help! M-Medusa's here!" the voice squealed from behind the door. The gang looked at each other before nodding. Then, they argued, playing rock paper scissors.

"Why did I lose?" Kid sighed, shuffling over to the large door and opening it. He was greeted by and old woman dressed in rags. It was pouring outside, so he let her in. "What's your name then, ma'am?"

"My names Margret." She croaked. She had dull blue eyes and even duller blonde hair that fell over her face in strands. Maka decided to study her soul, much like Stein did when the group first met him. It was an old, depressed soul with a lot of experience in… martial arts?

Maka just shook her head and held out her hand. "I hope you become very comfortable here in the DWMA, and we'll help you out in any way we can. Feel free to ask any of us for help when you need it."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Margret took Makas hand and shook it weakly. "Thank you, I'm sure I'll feel very welcome here with you all."


	20. Chapter 20

The old woman followed closely behind Soul and Maka as they showed her to her room. They were hoping to come across anyone else, but that hasn't happened so far. "So, this is your room." Maka said at last, making Margret very happy. She thanked Maka and walked into her room. It was a lot more spacious than all the others with a lot more furniture. "If you need anything, just use this mirror. Just say '42-42-564, whenever you want a knock on Deaths door' and think of me when you say it. Then, it'll ring my mirror. Well then, bye."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Margret innocently smiled, watching Maka and Soul walk away before shutting her door. _Finally, those two are gone. _She smiled and started giggling, jumping onto a nearby sofa and turning on the TV which just so happened to be there.

* * *

Crona sat in his and Makas room, twiddling his thumbs. He had been waiting patiently for her to come back, yet she hadn't. Everyone else was in the Death Room, and he volunteered to stay behind to tell the others where they were. Ragnarok was perched happily on top of Cronas head eating a sandwich. "Stop that, Ragnarok! You're getting crumbs in my hair!" Crona moaned, shielding his hair from the shower of crumbs.

Heather sat on Makas bed, watching the two with interest. "I've overstayed my welcome." She started, staring at the floor. "I've done everything you've asked me to do, and the plan is going smoothly. It's time for me to leave and go back to my country."

Crona watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Fine, but if you do leave, Maka and Patty with tell everyone everything, and you'll be a wanted criminal." He took a bite of his apple, giving up with Ragnarok.

"So would you." She muttered. Heather stood up and grasped the door handle. "Good luck, Crona." She turned the handle, only to stop and face him. "Before I forget. She's in." And with that, she pushed open the door and ran as fast as her legs could go, jumping out of a nearby open window.

Crona swallowed and smiled. _This plan is going better than expected; does this mean something will go wrong near the end? _It wasn't long before Maka and Soul were at the doorway. "Hello, you two. If you're looking for the others, they're in the Death Room." Crona stood up and dusted himself off. "Well then, shall we?"

Maka hid behind Soul the whole way, glaring at Crona. "Once we get to the Death Room, we're telling everyone what you've done to Maka." Soul spat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Soul Evans." Crona snickered, loving Souls expression at the name 'Evans'. "I've set up bombs in the Death Room. One word and the whole place will blow up, killing your friends. You wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"

They both looked stunned. _He's really thought this through… _Maka thought to herself, knocking on the door. "It's us! Maka, Soul and Crona." She called.

"One second!" Tsubaki replied, the click of her heels against the marble floor getting closer. The door swung open, and Tsubaki greeted them with a smile. "Right this way, we have some great news to tell you all."

The four walked up the steps onto the platform in the centre. Black*Star hugged them all tightly and held Tsubakis hand. "We're getting married once we defeat Medusa!" They both cried at the same time, receiving cheers from the whole group.

"Congratulations, guys!" Maka beamed, hugging Tsubaki. "Can I see the ring?" Tsubaki showed Maka the ring which adorned her finger. "It's beautiful!"

"Hope you guys have a cool future together." Soul grinned, bro fisting Black*Star and giving him a manly hug.

Black*Star gave a thumbs up to Soul. If we don't, I know you'll be there to make everything 10x cooler."

"You hear that, Maka? Black*Star called me cool! Maybe you should do that once in a while now that we're a couple!" Soul smirked, receiving a Maka chop.

Everyone stared at Maka and Soul in shock. "You guys are a couple now!?"

Soon, the Death Room was busy with many congratulations for all the couples that have been made during the last couple of days. It was all great, until Margret came bursting through the doors with a worried look on her face. "I-I saw Medusa by the front door!" They all gasped and ran for the door, leaving Crona and Margret behind in the Death Room. "How's it going, Crona? I haven't spoken to you for about a month now."

Crona smiled. "I'm fine. I've been having fun torturing Maka to death. It'll only be a few more times before she dies of blood loss."

Margret nodded her head. "That's good to hear. What about the others in Spartoi?"

Crona averted Margret's gaze. "Soul and Patty know. I don't know how Patty knows, though. She hasn't really spent any time around Maka the last few months. It's strange. Anyway, I have to get going. See you later." Crona started running, only to come back and kiss Margret on the forehead. "Love you, mother."

_This is getting interesting. Can't wait to see what happens next. The snake will rise up into power whether they like it or not. _Margret cackled, making her way towards her bedroom.

* * *

"I don't see her anywhere!" Kim snapped, running up and down the steps like a crazy person. Jackie copied Kim, only with less enthusiasm and craziness. Patty was singing in the rain whilst splashing around in the puddles. Liz stood by Kilik and surveyed everything going on like a queen, her king by her side. Kid was inspecting Souls motorcycle for any signs of damage or witchcraft along with Soul. Black*Star and Tsubaki were sitting on the steps, enjoying the rain and Maka was staring up at Shibusen for any signs of the snake woman.

Maka sighed. _Maybe she was just seeing things. After all, she is an old woman. They start to go crazy after a certain number of years here. That would also explain why she didn't evacuate with everyone else. _Something seemed to click in Makas head. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." Maka spun around on her heel and made her way towards her bedroom, fire burning in her eyes. When she got there, she met Crona standing in the doorway. "If you tell me everything about you know about Margret without lying, I'll let you…" she seemed to think about this for a while before turning her head to Crona with tears in her eyes. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me!"

Crona smirked and clicked his fingers. A large BANG could be heard from downstairs, as well as screams and shouts from people outside. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the door. Hard. "You sure you want to keep your end of the bargain? You won't like it though. Especially when I bring a very old friend of mine to join in."

Maka trembled slightly and a whimper escaped her lips. "Y…yes. I do!"


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone banged on the door as loudly as they could. "Maka! Why the hell did you shut the door?!" Kim screamed, using Jackie to try and burn the door down, to no avail. "Are you trying to get us all killed?!"

Kid ordered Liz and Patty to transform and started shooting the door. "Why did my father make it so that these doors could only open from the inside!"

"To stop intruders." Patty muttered, rolling her eyes. _Sometimes, he can be stupider than me._

* * *

Maka could hear the shouts from downstairs and stared at the ground sadly. "Make copies of us so that then it looks like we're outside." Crona requested to no one in particular.

"Of course." A voice replied.

Makas eyes went wide as she stared at Crona. "Th-that was…!" She stammered, peering over Cronas shoulder to see 'Margret' glow a mix of black and yellow. The glow disappeared, and Medusa was in her place.

"Sucking up to you brats was so annoying." She hissed, grinning evilly. "Now, it's payback time. Vector arrows!"

* * *

Spirit held his head tightly in his head. "W…where am I?" he groaned, using the wall for support only to fall over. Stein just shook his head.

"You're in a cell with all of the teachers." He explained, lighting a cigarette. "We're in here because of that old hag. Stupid soul protect."

Marie nodded her head in agreement, watching Spirit as he had a spaz attack. "By the sounds of, everyone except for Maka and the old hag is locked outside. Although, it seems she's using magic to make it look like she's outside." Marie stared out of the window and watched the children. She turned her arm into a hammer and bashed the wall. "If only they could hear us! Why did Lord Death make it so that outside can't hear us?!"

Sid replied the same way as Patty did. "To stop information being passed on to witches."

Azusa sighed. "It didn't work with Crona though, did it? At least he's on our side now."

The teachers moped around for a while, kicking loose stones and sliding cups side to side on the bars of the window. They decided to make as much noise as possible to try and draw attention to Maka upstairs. If anything, she would be able to hear them and help them escape.

* * *

Soul transformed his arm into a scythe and started to scale the building like the 'amazing' climber he was. "Soul, be careful!" Tsubaki shouted from the ground, her arms open ready to catch him if he fell.

"No shit, Sherlock!" he snapped back, stopping at the window Heather jumped out of. He easily climbed in and turned his arm back to normal. He listened closely, hearing muffled screams and protests from none other than his meister/girlfriend. Deciding to sneak around like a ninja, he tiptoed around the school, unintentionally making as much noise as he could. Lucky for him, Crona and Medusa were too busy torturing Maka to realise that the noisy death scythe moving around on the floor below. _Maybe I should open the front door first, if I go in blindly without a plan and backup then we most likely will die… _Smiling to himself, he slid down the banister like a child and swung the front door open. "Come on, we have a damsel in distress to save!"

Everyone just stared at his as if he was insane. Soul groaned and motioned the group to advance, being as quiet as possible. Soul motioned upstairs and drew a quick scribble to show the plan. The gang put their thumbs up and went their separate ways.

* * *

Kid yawned, shuffling down the dark corridor. "It's cold down here." Patty and Liz complained, shivering in Kids hands.

"Deal with it, we need to save the teachers and you both complaining doesn't help at all." Kid snapped, bringing the twins closer to his chest for warmth. They both thanked him happily and stopped their moaning. The teachers kicking and bashing could now be heard as the three ventured further in the basement **(I'm just gonna call it a basement)**, finding the teachers with ease. "Stand back! I'm gonna shoot the door off of its hinges." Kid instructed, pointing the twins at the hinges. They came off with ease, and all the teachers piled out as if they were a tidal wave. They all hugged id and started running off, only for Kid to stop them all and explain the plan.

"This is the stupidest plan that boy has ever come up with." They all mumbled, sweat dropping slightly.

* * *

Kim and Black*Star couldn't have been happier with their roles. They had to create as much noise as possible to lure Crona and Medusa out of Makas room and towards them. They found pleasure in crating as much noise as possible and having a witch and her son chase them down corridors.

First, they stared with insults, which seemed to grab their attention, but not enough for them to be chased. Next, they tried fighting and things that witches would like to do. That helped a little bit. Finally, they tried making the most random noises that they could think of. This did the trick, as the two meisters were running at full speed, laughing their heads off with Crona and Medusa hot on their tails.

Now it was ninja Souls turn. He attached a rope to his waist and climbed up into the air vent alongside Kilik. Soul nodded, and Kilik smiled. Soul was lowered into the room slowly by Kilik, who had the evillest smirk on his face you would ever see, the twins copying his exact expression. Soul arched an eyebrow, only to watch in horror as Kilik let go of the rope.

Soul fell down to the hard metal floor with a thud, resulting in a nosebleed from falling on his nose and a few teeth falling out. He quickly got up and dusted himself of, showing his middle finger to Kilik in the vent. Kilik and the twins just high-fived happily.


	22. Chapter 22

Maka watched the whole display with interest as she giggled and flung herself into Souls chest. Soul hugged her back happily, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead a thousand times. "I'm so glad you're here, Soul!" Maka cried, tears starting to dampen Souls t-shirt. He didn't care though, as he inspected her body for all the wounds that Medusa and Crona gave her.

"We don't have time to be happy; we need to get out of here quickly before the bitch and bastard get back." Soul muttered, helping Maka to her feet.

Maka nodded her head and the two started heading for the door, only to be stopped by Black*Star and Kim running past, laughing like psychopaths. A few milliseconds later, Medusa and Crona came whizzing past. They completely missed Maka and Soul, and so the two continued their way to the door. "I hope they remember where they're supposed to be leading those two." Kilik said from out of nowhere, landing next to Soul. Soul just glared at him and punched him hard in the arm. "I deserve that."

Soul sighed. "Yeah, you did. They better remember where they're supposed to go, or else this plan isn't going to work."

* * *

Kid and the teachers made it out of the basement in no time flat, and they all couldn't be happier. They all stood in the Death Room, waiting patiently for every else to arrive. Nygus and Tsubaki were watching Black*Star and Kim as they ran around the school. The pair soon arrived down in the basement. "Ready, Nygus?" Tsubaki asked with a smile, the mirror going blank.

"What sort of a question is that?" Nygus replied with and even bigger smile, finger hovering above a big red button.

* * *

"Kim, do it now! They're not far behind!" Black*Star hissed, pointing inside a cell.

"This sort of magic takes a while to get ready!" Kim growled, concentrating hard. Soon, a yellow beam flew from Kim's hands and into the cell. The yellow beam soon disappeared, and there stood doppelgangers of Kim and Black*Star. "Quick, we need to hide." They both jumped behind the cell door and waited patiently for Medusa and Crona.

"Where are they?!" Medusa snapped, looking around frantically.

"There!" Crona replied, pointing in the cell. The doppelgangers were smirking, sticking their tongues out and dancing like retards. Crona and Medusa leaped into the cell and onto the floor. "What the…?" The clones had disappeared, and the cell door was slammed shut.

Kim and Black*Star faced each other and high-fived. "Hope you have a blast in your cell!" They both ran away as fast as they could to the Death Room, their captives shouting meaningless threats and insults.

* * *

Now, the Death Room was packed with everyone smiling in some way or another. "Ready, everyone?" Nygus asked, lifting the red button high in the air for the whole room to see.

"Yeah!" They all cheered. Nygus pressed the button, and an explosion could be heard from downstairs, as well as screams from Medusa and Crona. Maka, Patty, Liz and Jackie covered their ears whilst others just looked away and tried to hold back a few tears. Sure, Crona was evil, but for a short while he was a comrade and a friend.

* * *

**Okay, so a short ending (and to be frank, crappy) but this is all I could come up with without this story being another maybe 5-10 chapters long (to be honest, if it did run any long than it has I would run out of ideas and this would be a very boring story from here on out). That aside, I hope you all enjoyed and I want to thank emoangel1990, kikyo2180 and a few others for reviewing as much as you have and giving me the inspiration to write, so thanks! ^^**


End file.
